El rincón de Umbridge
by Aris-Laurelin
Summary: ¿Eres de los que piensan que las películas de HP están muy mal hechas? ¿Has intentado enviar un paquete bomba a los directores? Entonces, eres como Dolores J. Umbridge! Entra, lee sus ingeniosas críticas y únete al club de los descontentos!
1. La piedra filosofal

Hola Holaaa! Aqui de nuevo yo, ArYs con uno de mis fics disparatados! Este lo publiqué como una sección más en la Orden que administro, la Orden Lupiniana, bajo este mismo título, el Rincón de Umbridge. Así que por eso mismo dedico este fic a toodas las chicas de la Orden Lupiniana muy en especial a Helenyu (aunque ahora te hayas cambiado el nick...) TKMMMMM!

**EL RINCON DE UMBRIDGE I**

Hola, Soy Dolores Jane Umbridge, tal vez me conozcais por mi aparición en otros libros

como Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix y... solo salgo en ese, pero bueno eso no es lo

importante ¡Yo soy importante! Soy Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts y, a partir de hoy, la

cara principal de la marca de pastillas para la tos seca Juanola. También cuento a partir

de ahora con mi rinconcito en esta web para criticar a "todo quiski" con la ayuda de mi

fiel colaboradora Rita Skeeter. Así que ahora empiezo a criticar, por ejemplo a ti, si, a

ti¡No digas mentiras¡Que te voy a hacer copiar! Bueno, creo que es más conveniente

que critique otra cosa.

Sugerencias please...

¡Ya sé! Criticaré las peliculas de Harry Potter, empezaré por La Piedra Filosofal.

¡Escuchadme y prestadme atención seres híbridos!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno la pelicula empieza con Dumbledore haciendole la pelota a

McGonagall... bueno iré al grano... Dudley baja las escaleras gritando

¡Despierta primo que vamos al Zoo! Aqui yo, Suma Inquisidora de

Hogwarts me atrevo a preguntar ¿Desde cuando llama Dudley a Harry, primo?

Y, vale que estés contento de ver a tus semejantes Dusley, pero tampoco hace

falta que lo grites a los cuatro vientos! Y que fueras a una manifestacion!

Luego (en el tan deseado Zoo) Harry se nos pone melancólico y empieza a

contarle su vida a una pobre serpiente que lo único que queria era... dormir...

En fín que la serpiente, bastante fastidiada por el muermo de vida que lleva

Harry, se cabrea y decide irse. Bueno nada, que el panorama cambia y encontramos

A Dudley en su jaula (donde tendria que estar siempre pero bueno...) Tia Petunia

histérica y atacada de los nervios, tio Vernon de mala leche y Harry que se

queda sin comer durante una semana...

Ok, empiezan a llegar las lechuzas, y a parte de que Tio Vernon debe ir a psiquiatra

para no volverse loco y en vez de quemar cartas no queme toda la casa...(podria

quemar a su hijo y tendria comida para mucho tiempo...OINK OINK...) Bueno un Domingo,

beautiful domingo, Harry con complejo de elfo domestico reparte galletas entre sus

adorables tios, y Tio Vernon se alegra, recita a Becquer y bendice la ganduleria del

servicio de correos al cual no le sale de "ahí" repartir cartitas los domingos.

Mientras Petunia intercambia cromos de Blancanieves con Dudley, aparece el servicio

de mensajeria mágico, que curiosamente no es perezoso y SI que reparte cartitas los

domingos (no valla a ser que alguien envie una amenaza de muerte y no pueda llegar

al destinatario por culpa del correo ¡faltaria más!) y empieza a tirar las cartas, entonces

Harry (con complejo de princesita Disney) se sube en una mesa y como si de un sueño

setratara, coge cartas al vuelo! Dudley tiene un arranque de pánico y tira sus cromos al

aire, tio Vernon, olvidando los sabios consejos de su psiquiatra de pago, decide irse a

vivir a una (llamale islita, llamale cosa en medio del mar...) Y.. Oh! Llega el cumple de

Potter! Se presenta Hagrid, discute poco con los Dursley (lo normal, rompes una

escopeta y les pones un rabo a su hijo...) y rapta a Harry.

La mañana siguiente que si comprar que si un profesor tartamudo, que si curioso

muy curioso, que si lechuza por mi cumpleaños, y se van a un restaurante (por la vista

no muy caro) a comer algo (que prefiero no saber que és por el bien de mi preciado

estómago) y Harry saca a relucir su cicatriz, (ok ¿que os parece si contamos las

veces? ya lleva 1) y pregunta angustiado ¿Quien me hizo esto? A Hagrid le dan

espasmos y nos empieza a contar (muy brevemente) la historia de Voldy (obmitiendo detalles)

-y eso a ti trataron de matarte y mira tu por donde que no pudieron...

y Harry:

-OHHHH¿Quien intentó matarme a mi?

-No quiero decir su nombre... bueno solo una vez... Voldemort...

- ¿Que? V-O-L-D-E-M-O-R-T? (he oido bien?)

(Y es que Harry es muy considerado, lo unico que hubiera faltado seria que se subiera

encima de la mesa y dijera Voldemort? lo digo bien gente?) Hagrid casi se muere... Y lo

siguiente es el deseado anden! A parte que si yo hubiera sido Harry casi me hubiera

muerto al ver desaparecer la gente por una pared... pero bueno, entra al trenecito y

empiezan las presentaciones...

-Soy Ron, Ron Weasley

-Soy Harry, Harry Potter

(Aparece un extraño y tercer ser)

-Soy Bond, James Bond

Luego Harry se toca su cicatriz (ya van dos veces) y Ron queda boqueabierto viendo la heridita

Carrito de las chuches...

-¿Quereis algo?

-No, estoy servido (y muestra un bocadillo que otra vez no deseo saber de que esta hecho...) A ver Rony, se un poco inteligente... yo hubiera dicho, no ayer cené un

suculento banquete en mi casa y no tengo hambre... o, soy diabético, yo que se

cualquier tonteria antes de decir: voy servido. Y luego (aqui para terminar de fastidiarlo)

¡Dénoslo TODOOO! Unos tanto y otros tampoco... controla tus ansias de comprar

complusivamente Harry... Bueno y ahora salen del trenecito todo muy bien cogen los

botecitos lalalalalito y se encuentran con McGonagall, y Neville encuentra a su sapo,

Draco encuentra a Harry y Ron encuentra en Harry un amigo mientras que Harry

encuentra en Draco un enemigo y Ron encuentra en Draco a un hijo de papa, mientras

que Draco encuentra en Harry un traidor a su sangre y a Ron un Weasley asqueroso...

Luego entran en el Gran Comedor, Harry ve a Snape y dice:

-Contigo no me voy a llevar bien! Se toca su cicatriz (por tercera vez)

La selección muy bonita si... menos el momento en que se selecciona Harry...

-Noooo a Slytherin no mama, no me envies allí te juro que seré buen niño me portaré

bien y haré mi cama todos los dias, pero no me envies a Slytherin por

favooooooooooorrrrrr!

-Sombrero: Primero yo no soy tu mama, segundo te enviaré a... pito pito gorgorito

donde vas tu tan bonito a la era verdadera pin pon fuera la vaca lechera tu te vas y tu

te quedas... GRYFFINDOR!

-Harry: Yujuuu soy felisssssssssssssss

Todo normal hasta que llegan los fantasmitas, Nick casi Decapitado un poco aguafiestas

(o deberia decir aguacenas?) OK, pasamos a la escena en la cual Harry se sienta en la

ventana con Hedwig (fijaos en el pijama porque vuelve a salir en varias ocasiones) Y al

dia siguiente solo se les ocurre llegar tarde a la clase de McGonagall, que se cabrea y los

amenaza:

-Si me volveis a llegar tarde os tranformo en un mapa y en un reloj inútiles de mida!

La clase de pociones...

Snape metido en su papel, Draco de alumno ejemplar, Harry de inculto por la vida (mira

que no saber que ocurre cuando mezclamos polvo de raices de andromero con una

infusión de ajenjo...creo que lo saben hasta las lechuzas! Incluso el sapo de Neville lo

sabe!) y bueno no nos podria faltar Hermione con la manita levantada que me pone de

los nervioooooooooooooooooosssss...

Bueno y luego clase de Quidditch:

Neville se pega un ostiazo momumental, Draco se rie, Harry se empreña. Draco desafia a

Harry, Harry acepta, Hermione se queja y McGonagall parece que se empreña a ver a su

alumno volando por los aires, pero no, baja toda amenazante y en vez de convertir a

Harry en un mapa, le da un puesto en el equipo de Quidditch! Y es aqui donde, una vez

más se demuestra lo mal pagados que están los guionistas, es decir: Ron y Harry por un

pasillo y parece Nick casi decapitado:

-Harry Potter es el nuevo buscador de Gryffindor, siempre supe que seria él.

Mi sabio consejo: Si siempre lo supiste es porque tienes el don de la Adivinación, bien

pues monta una tienda y hazle la competencia a Trelawney! Luego aparecen los gemelos

con lo que se supone que son ganas de animar a Harry y empiezan a hablar de muertos y

arbitros que desaparecen, Harry cae en una depresión que más tarde desenbocará en un

trauma, pero aparece Hermione para solucionar el problema, le lleva a la sala de trofeos,

Harry se emociona al ver que su papi también era miembro del equipo de Quidditch, Ron

siente envidia y Hermione se siente sadisfecha de ser una buena guia turística. Luego,

las escaleras de Hogwarts, (que deben estar mal pagadas) les da la gana moverse y,

pues, mira tu por donde que justamente van a parar al único lugar del castillo que está

prohibido! Ven a la pobre gata de Filch, se asustan y, claro como son novatos, poz

abren puertas que tendrian que estar cerradas, ya nada, que ven un "pequeño" y

"adorable" "perrito" (palabras textuales de Hagrid) bueno el perro seria la delicia de

cualquier vendedor de perritos calientes (ok, este chiste era fácil...) Pues como es más

que evidente se asustan, y que hacen, se van y dejan de nuevo al pobre perrito solo,

desesperado y sin amigos... Entonces se van a su sala común y Hermione dice:

-Podriamos haver muerto, o peor, ser explusados...(madre mia! que tragedia!)

Entonces Ron, que al parecer tiene bastante sentido común dice:

-Deberia poner en orden sus prioridades...

Y aqui aparece el primer entrenamiento de Quidditch, mu bien, Oliver Wood empieza a

explicar que si las Quaffle... y de repente libera la budger y Harry emocionado le da con

el bate! (Pasa por una estatua de un mano calvo que tiene dos espadas, me sorprende

que aun quede estatua) Más tarde tienen una animada clase de Encantamientos,

menuda clase! El profesor subido en un montón de libros, Draco con cara de: "esto es

una broma" Hermione dispuesta a demostrar que ella sabe mucho (patético cuando el

profesor pide ¿Teneis las plumas? y ella la levanta para enseñarsela) luego la discusión

con Ron, que si es leviosa, que si es leviosá o leviosé, leviosino, levosiano o... bueno el

hecho es que Hermione lo consigue, si, lo consigue, y Ron se mosquea mucho, entonces

no se lo ocurre nada mejor que criticarla un rato (justo cuando ella pasa por detrás)

Luego un suculento banquete de Halloween... uhmmm... que rico...

(A Dolores Umbridge, Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts se le cae la baba...) Y como siempre

tiene que haber uno que joda la fiesta, pos Quirrell dijo: Pos este año voy a ser yo! y

claro, creyendo hacerse el gracioso, deja un Troll tirado por allí. Perfecto el momento en

el que se desmaya y dice ¡Ya lo he dicho!

Bueno el público pierde el control ¡sálvese quien pueda¡Mujeres y niños primero! Pero

Dumbledore piensa: Esto no puede ser bueno para mi Otitis y decide sacar su preciosa

voz de barítono y entonar un: SILENCIO celestial. Los prefectos (Percy entre ellos)

acompañan a los nenes a sus casas (no vaya a ser que se pierdan) Y, como cabia

esperar, hay dos que se pierden... Y casualmente (esta peli son todo casualidades) se

encuentran con el Troll borracho amigo de Quirrell. Bueno nada que lamentar, tan solo un

par de lavabos rotos, un Troll con una brecha en la cabeza probocado por si propio

mazo, y una varita llena de moco pero sin que eso influya en nuestra critica, porfin se

fundaaaaa¡El Trio invencible! OOhhh! Alegremonos y regocijemonos hermanos, porque

el trio, ha sido creado! Y, siguiendo con estos sucesos (Umbridge toma una pastilla

Juanola, refresca tu garganta con, Juanola! Vale, ya os he dicho, ahora soy la cara

oficial y tenia que hacer publicidad...) Bueno, siguiendo con estos sucesos paranoicos y

paranormales, nos encontramos en una bonita fecha (Ollivander diria curiosa fecha, pero

como la que escribe soy yo, Dolores Jane Umbridge Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts y cara

oficial de las pastillas Juanola, pues pongo bonito en vez de curioso, en fin que ya me he

vuelto a desviar del tema y esto se me hace eterno) Aparece Harry en el Gran Comedor

maltratando con un tenedor a un trozo de pollo, y entonces llega Snape y dice eso de:

-Despues de haber demostrado su habilidad delante de un Troll, un partido de Quidditch no será nada, aunque sea contra Slytherin... (y esta ultima palabra la remarca un poco)

Entonces Harry dice: OOhh! Snape cogea, lo primero que piensa es que tal vez un

Slytherin loco le haya atacado, pero luego deja volar su imaginación y se imagina a

Snape tipo videojuego intentando pasar delante de un perro de tres cabezas, (efectos

de haber pasado la infancia con Dudley...) Y expuso su teoria a sus amigos, y luego de

deliberar un rato se dirigen al estadio de Quidditch. Empieza el partido, todo normal

menos que los miembros del equipo de Slytherin son más feos que los de Gryffindor

(fijaos en el Capitan de Slytherin por favor...) Bueno y ya sabemos que ha veces cuando

las escobas son nuevas pues se agitan un poco, y resulta que la de Harry era muy

nueva y ademas tenia un defecto de fabricación, con lo cual se agitaba bastante, bueno

pero como estos jovenes son tan desconfiados y vieron a Snape rezar para que

ganara Slytherin, Hermione en seguida se piensa que Snape es mala persona y está

"gafando" la escoba de Harry (que solo tenia un defecto de fabricación) entonces se va

a quemar el traje nuevo de Snape, y justo en el momento en que Sevy se da cuenta de

que algo huele a quemado (y no son las faltas que comenten los de su equipo...) Se

gira, apaga su túnica y, ya que está empuja a Quirrell que se habia puesto la colonia "O'

de Ajillo", y no habia quien estuviera a su lado... Con eso que la escoba de Harry decide

volver a comportarse y empieza a funcionar como una escoba normal... con eso que

acaba el "partidasso" y Hagrid da su enhorabuena particular. Y claro, el trio de oro

decide confiar sus sospechas a alguien "maduro" y de "confianza" entonces Hagrid que

en el partido se habia bebido el solito un par de litros de cervezas, suelta cosas que no

tendria que decir... Llegados a este punto ¿que pasa? Que llega la muy esperada

navidaaaddd ooohhh Merry Christmas (os habeis preguntado alguna vez: si

Merry Christmas es feliz navidad, entonces no deberiamos decir Merry Brithday...) y

Hermione se va con sus padres, entonces OOHH ¡llegan los regalos! entre ellos una capa

de invisibilidad (y antes os pedí que os fijarais en el pijama, pues Harry y Ron llevan el

mismo, lo cual quiere decir, que Hogwarts tiene uniformes para dormir!) Bueno y

entonces esa noche Harry tiene dolor de muelas, (eso pasa cuando tomas demasiados

dulces) entonces decide ir a la enfermeria, pero como es de noche y sus gafas están

sucias, se equivoca de piso y acaba en la biblioteca, en fin, que ya que está hecha una

ojeadita a algunos libros, lo normal, hasta que uno de ellos, despertado de una pesadilla

decide gritar y, (ya lo dije antes) mira tu que casualidad, que Filch andaba cerca... y

nada el muchacho rompe una lamparita y se esconde en su capita.

Total, que escapando se encuentra con Severus, que con el mal dia que llevaba pues

paseandose encuentra con Quirell y le pide si puede ayudarle a ensayar su obra de

teatro (oh, si! Snape es actor teatral) Snape interpreta a un padre que no quiere que su

hija se case con un pobre, entonces ensaya con Quirell el momento en el que el padre

(es decir el personaje interpretado por Snape) previene al pobre (enamorado de su hija)

que le estará siempre vigilando.

Snape es tan buen actor que, cuando Harry pasa, se cree que está amenazando a

Quirrell, y se va sin oir la siguiente conversación:

-Magnifico Severus excelente! Tengo ganas de asistir a la función

-Estás invitado Quirell por supuestisimo

Entonces Harry, en su loca cabecita empieza a imaginar que su católico y artista

profesor... ¡Quiere asesinar al pobre e indefenso Quirrell! Tan solo porque Quirrell lleve

una colonia de olor insportable (O'de Ajillo) (Aunque pensándolo bien y analizándolo con

la cabeza serena, Harry se hubiera dado cuenta de que eso era un bien para todos...)

Pues de improviso, huyendo de su profe, se encuentra con un espejo enorme... ¿Que

hará ese espejo?

-¿Mostrará a Harry tal como hubiese sido si hubiera nacido mujer?

-¿Mostrará de que color lleva la ropa interior el conserje Argus Filch?

-¿Mostrará el examen completo de Tranformaciones incluyendo la pregunta secreta?

¡Pues no! Es un espejo de realidad virtual, que muestra a los papis de Harry, es decir un

espejo capaz de contactar con el más allá, pero como bien he comentado antes, las

gafas de Harry estaban un poco susicas asi que dice:

-No pasa nada, tan solo son las 2:15 de la mañana, Ron ya ha dormido bastante...

Así que sube corriendo hasta su habitación, llega exausto se bebe una coca-cola y

refresca su garganta con... Juanola! (ok, ya paro) y se mete en la cama, pensando que

se olvida de algo... ¡Ostras, tengo que despertar a Ron para enseñarle el espejo de

realidad virtual! Nada, Ron se despierta, bajando las escaleras se carga un jarrón y

llegan al espejito.

-¿Que ves?

-Pues me veo a mi siendo capitan del equipo de Quidditch, soy prefecto, tengo el premio

Anual, tengo 1.000.000.000millones de galeones en Gringgots, he ganado el premio pelo

Pantene...

En definitiva los dias pasan, y Ron no se despega del espejo.

-Ahora que me fijo, también soy ministro de Magia y estoy casado con esa rubia mazizorra...

Los profesores empezaron a preguntarse donde estaba Weasley, y Dumbledore pues fue

a ver a su ¿Espejito, espejito, quien es el mago más poderoso?

-¿Pero que haceis aqui?

-Tambien tengo hijos, esa se llama Bonifacia Weasley, el otro es...

Dumbledore pegó una colleja a Ron y este cayó al suelo. Se dirigió a Harry que estaba

tumbado de en suelo y tenia como manta una caja de cartón.

-¡Harry¿Que le habies hecho a mi espejito?

-OOhh... nada, yo vi a mis padres, y Ron aun esta viendo cosas...

-Esto no es un juguete se lo robé a la madrastra de Blancanieves!

Dumbledore se puso delante del espejo.

- Espejito, espejito ¿quien es el mago más temidito?

-TTTuuuuuu, después de Voldemort claro...

-Yuuujjuuu! No sabes como deseaba oir eso, ven aqui que te pego un achuchón!

Después de ese espectáculo, Harry y Ron no volvieron a visitar a ese espejo...

El tiempo pasó y la nieve se fue y como el frio aun no se habia ido decidieron ir a la

biblioteca (unico lugar de Hogwarts donde habia calefacción) y Hermione, que se aburria

empezó a leer la enciclopedia, y cuando llegó a la letra F (de Flamel) se acordó de las

palabras de Hagrid.

-OOOHH! Nicolas Flamel! Un viejo que descubrió la piedra filosofal

-¿La que?

-Ron: Ô-ôu

-Harry: ô.Ô

-¡Incultos! (Y sale llorando de la biblioteca)

Por la noche, deciden ir a dar un paseo y ven lucecita en la cabaña de Hagrid.

Entonces exponen sus ideas acerca de Snape y la piedra Filosofal... Hagrid mientras

cantaba: Tengo un dragon amarillo, que es lo que se lleva ahooooora, tengo un dragón

amarillooo que es la última moodaaaaaaaaa

Entonces Hagrid pone sobre la mesa lo que parece un huevo de avestruz pero 10 veces

más grande, (ideal para un fabricante de tortillas) Bueno el caso es que de ese huevo

sale un "precioso" e "indefenso" dragón (no amarillo, pero bueno) al que llaman Noberto.

(A Ron le gustaba mucho más Rigoberto, pero Harry, Hermione y Hagrid votaron a favor

de Norberto, haciendo que el y Fang, tuvieran que resentirse) (si, Fang también votaba)

El hecho culminate fué que Harid después de bautizar a Noberto, miró por la ventana

para ver si podia divisar a Aragog, pero solo vio a un chico rubio.

-¡Quita rubio! Que no veo a mi arañita...

OOOHHH! Malfoyy! Y se van pitando, dejando a Hagrid con las prismáticos buscando a

Aragog.

-Pero mira que arañita tan inteligente ¡Se va a comer ella sola ese Unicorniooo!

Un minuto de silencio por el Unicornio, que en la tripa de Aragog descanse en paz...

Bueno el trio fantástico se va de paseo por los pasillos (no saben que está prohibido?)

y se encuentran con McGonagall y Draco que venian de tomarse unas cervecitas,

entonces McGonagall (a la que le sienta muy, pero que muy mal el alcohol) empieza a

castigar a diestra y siniestra (Siniestra, no Sinistra esa es la de Astronomia que nunca

ha dicho dos palabras, tan solo se le ha mencionado) tan borracha iba McGonagall que

incluso castigó a Draco! Pues para cumplir castigo (que remedio...) les mandan al bosque

prohibido, Hagrid se deprime porque su dragón se fue, y en fin que en el bosque buscan

a un unicornio, justo al hijo del que se habia comido Aragog, porque el pobrecito se habia

quedado huérfano. Se separan y Harry se va con Draco y un asustado Fang. De

respente se encuentran con una túnica (aparentemente vacia) tirada encima de un

unicornio durmiendo. Harry piensa: "Como odio que dejen las cosas tiradas!" Pero la

túnica no estaba vacia, y el unicornio no estaba dormido... El unicornio, por la depresión

se habia bebido un par de cubatas de más y habia muerto de sobredosis, en cuanto a la

cosa que estaba dentro de la túnica, en apariecia, era tan solo Voldy que se habia tirado

a dormir la siesta. Voldy, que tiene muy mal despertar se cabrea bastante con Harry

cuando ve que este lo despierta, entonces aparece por allí un centauro llamado...

Firenze que recogia flores, Voldy cabreado se va volando (literalmente) y nada, que se

ponen a marujear sobre que si en el castillo hay una piedra escondida y Voldy que hace

colección de gemmas preciosas quiere conseguirla!

-Tienes que impedir que Voldemort consiga esa piedra, si la consiguiera, su coleccion

seriamayor la de cualquier mago!

Y Harry, que tambien coleccionaba piedrecitas dijo:

- Lo impediré, aunque comprendo a Voldy, busco desesperado una Calcopirita!

En la sala común de Gryffindor un par de minutos después...

-Quiere matarme

-OOOHHHH!

-NOOOO! No lo hará Dumbly está aqui para salvarte!

-OOHH! Adorado Dumbly!

Al dia siguiente, Harry, por fin decide tocarse la cicatriz (ya van 4) y entonces se le

cruzan los cables y decide hacerle otra visita a Hagrid.

(Estilo Hermione con las manos en la cintura y la cara estirada)

- A ver dime, de donde sacas tu un huevo de dragon?

-Ya te lo he dicho, se lo robé a un tipejo extraño que olia a Ajillo! Ese tipo me dijo que si

tenia experiencia y le enseñé las 183 cicatrices que tengo gracias a Fluffy, bueno y el

tipejo...

-Seguro que era Snape!

Harry tiene un ataque de atletismo y sale corriendo desesperado!

-McGonagall! Snape quiere robar la piedraaaaaaaaaaaaa

McGonagall (que aún iba pedo) mira a Harry.

-Mira no me toques las narices se lo comentas a Dumbledore, pero a mi me dejas tranquila!

-Pero es que no encuentro a Dumbly!

-No me extraña, ha ganado un concurso y en estos momentos está en un vuelo al Caribe!

Salen del despacho de McGonagall y aparece Snape que les mira bastante mal e insulta

un poquito a Harry. Harry, herido en lo más hondo de su profundo orgullo, se mosquea

con Snape y decide ir a por la piedrecita esa misma noche!

Cuando llega la hora baja el "Super trio fashion" y se encuentran con un lindo sapito,

pero el sapo no estaba solo, nooooo, estaba con... su dueño ¡Neville! (para horror

de Hermione, e indiferencia nuestra, Neville no cumple con el uniforme establecido

para dormir... el es más cool y usa uno azul con ositos) El caso es que Neville estaba

muy enfadado esa noche, porque se le habia roto su vestido preferido de la Barbie

intentándoselo poner a Trevor, Neville buscaba venganza ¡Porque el mundo es tan

cruel¡Que he hecho yo, mierda sapo¡Era mi vestido preferido!

Tan enfadado está que se enfrenta a sus... bueno, si a sus...amigos?

Pero por suerte Hermione decide salvar la situación, pedrifica a Neville y todos

contentos (todos menos Trevor que tiene hambre y su dueño no le puede dar moscas)

Llegan delante del famoso y lindo perrito que se habia tomado una pastilla para

dormir y roncaba como un tronco, pero estas pastillas eran de corto efecto, y con la

suerte que tiene nuestro trio, el efecto se acaba justo cuando ellos estan intentando

saltar, la cosa acaba mu, pero que mu mal, Ron lleno de moco, y la trampilla R.I.P.

Otro minuto de Silencio...

Aterrizan sobre una plantita que te ahoga (nada personal, solo que la planta tiene

instintos asesinos) Hermione se tranquiliza y la planta se la come, Harry se tranquiliza

y la planta se lo come, Ron...

Conversación entre Harry y Hermione (una de las mas falsas de la peli, sobretodo hay

que fijarse como mueve las manos Harry...)

-AAAiiinnsss no se que hacer

-Haz lo que sea Hermione!

-Este lugar esta muy oscuro y no me deja pensar! Luz leñe!

Pues a la planta se mosqueó por lo alto que hablaban y también se trago a Ron.

-Menos mal que no cundió el pánico.

-Menos mal que Hermione atiende en Herbologia...

Any comentarios (mejor no?) Subidles el sueldo a los guionistas por favor...

Siguiente sala.

-YYYujjuuu una escoba quiero montaar!

Harry da una vueltecita por la sala (Obmitimos el detalle de que le golpeaban un

montón de llaves enfuercidas) y Potter que es todo corazón divisa una pobre llave

que tenia el ala rota, la coge y se la da a Hermione para que la cure, pero Hermione

que no entiende decide abrir la puerta con ella.

Siguiente sala (Jolines con el arquitecto de Hogwarts...)

Un ajedrez mágico gigante.

-Ron, imagino que esto no será como el ajedrez mágico.

-Uhmm si Hermione me temo que va a ser igual al ajedrez mágico

-NNooooooo

Juegan la partidita, echan unas risas, y Ron se medio suicida.

- Harry: No puedo confiar en vosotros soys una panda de torpes, este que se mata,

tu que te crees que lo sabes todo! Yo soy el gran Harry Potter, no tengo que

soportar estas cosas!

Hermione que no escuchaba, decide que es un buen momento para declararse

-¿Yo? libros, inteligencia, Harry cuidate mucho...(miradita de enamoramiento)

Harry piensa: loca, está loca!

Harry baja unas escaleras y se toca la cicatriz (Bieeeennnn la quinta vez!) entonces

a lo lejos vé un mago

-Snapeee! Ostras tu no eres Snape... ¬¬

-JAjajajaja nadie sospechaba del pobre y tar-tar-tartamudo pro-profesor Quirell

-Jolines! Snape es mejor malo que usted

-Calla, que me deprimes! Uhhmm.. un espejo, Ostras! Yo con Claudia Siffer (como

se escriba...) Jo, ahora ha cambiado la visión, me veo con una piedra en la mano...

¡Que vuelva Claudia¿Maestro que hago?

-Ultiliza al chico

-Si, debe tener una gran agenda de contactos!

-No imbecil! Para que mire el espejo

-ahh... claro.. ¡Aproximate Potter!

Harry (que antes se habia tocado la cicatriz por sexta vez) se dirije a Quirrell con

piernas de pollo, y mira el espejo, y se ve con la piedra en el bolsillo.

Harry piensa ¿Este amargado que huele a ajo se ve con Claudia y yo me tengo

que consolar con una mierda piedra?

-Que vess!

-No te importa... Dumbledore me da la mano, he ganado la copa de la casa

-Miente...

-Dime la verdad ¿Que es lo que vess?

-Déjame hablar con él!

-No, no, no y no! Que hoy no se ha tomado las vitaminas y no esta fuerte

-¡Que me dejes hablar con el que me ahogo con este pañuelo y este olor a ajo me

está matando!

Quirrell se quita su pañuelito...

-Hola Harry cuanto tiempo ¿Ves en lo que me he convertido? Soy como un parásito.

-¿Como una pulga¿Un piojo?

-Mas o menos, pero eso no es el caso, me he estado emborrachando con sangre de

unicornio, pero me quiero desintoxicar! So yo tuviera la piedra podria desintoxicarme

y convertirme en el mayor coleccionista de piedras de todos los tiempos ¡Dámela!

-Nooooooo, es para mi coleccion de gemmas!

-¡Mátalo!

Quirrell intenta asesinar a Harry, pero no puede ya que Potter antes se habia tomado

un bote de fabada caducado, por lo cual, la fiebre le subió tan rápido que Quirrell

simplemente se quemaba.

-AAAAhhhh Me quemoooo!

-Imbecil! Mátalo!

-Me mueroo (y murió)

Potter coge la piedra pero Voldy-espiritu no se lo deja tan rápido y le atraviesa, y

como Harry estaba tan enfermo, se desmaya.

Después de lo que se supone que es mucho tiempo, se despierta en la enfermeria

cubierto de regalos, y llega Dumbly con la apariencia de no haberse pasado el cepillo

en los últimos 153 años...

-Son los regalos de tus admiradores, estos de aqui son de las miembros de tu club de

fans, estos de aqui de el club Harry's Power, ese de allí de la asociación Potter de

brujos y brujas de Privet Drive...

Harry y Dumbly empiezan a discutir sobre filosofia, y Harry aprovecha para tocarse la

cicatriz por última y séptima vez.

-Porque Quirrell no pudo tocarme?

-Por culpa de un bote de fábada en conserva en mal estado, pero no te preocpues,

ya he denunciado a la empresa, (si se hubiera tomado unas pastillas Juanola, esto no

le hubiera pasado! Juanola refresca tu gargantaaaa!)

Más tarde sale de la enfermeria y se encuentra con un Ron y una Hermione (esta

última demasiado sonriente)

Y... la copa de la casa! OEEE OEEE OEEE OEE, OEEEEEEEEEEEEEE,

OEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Gana Slytherin! Y vemos a Severus radiante de

alegria! Pero claro Dumbledore tiene problemas de daltonismo y como verde y rojo,

pues le parecen igual, decide que este año el prefiere que gane Gryffindor y empieza

a repartir puntos porque si... Y debemos mirar la cara de Sexy-Sevy ante los puntos

de última hora... Todo el comedor estalla en gritos y aplausos (Severus aplaude a su

manera y Draco (mejor no decimos lo que piensa porque esto lo pueden leer niños...)

Termina el curso y Harry se despide de Hagrid en el andén. Entonces llega la ultima

demostracion de que los guionistas merecen unas pagadas vacaciones

-Pero Hagrid no se nos permite hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts!

La extensísima película acaba con el tren marchandose y la pegadiza melodía

sonando...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno aqui acaba mi magnifico (y extenso), pero entretenido relato,

espero veros en las próximas entregas de El rincón de Umbridge, Suma Inquisidora

de Hogwarts, porque si no me leeis pueden pasar dos cosas:

1) Que os mande copiar

2) Que os ponga en periodo de prueba.

Asi que ya sabeis... ¡Hasta la próxima seres híbridos! Y dejad reviews a esta magnifica

escritora!


	2. La cámara secreta

Hola, soy ARyS, aquí les dejo para que se regocijen la segunda parte de El rincón de Umbridge. Bueno, antes aclarar que esta es una sección original que publico en la Orden Lupiniana. Por eso este capitulo se lo dedico a Helena y a todas las Lupinianas, os kierooooo! Kisses!

Bienvenidos de nuevo a mi rinconcito! Vuelvo a ser yo, Dolores Jane Umbridge, Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts, y la persona gracias a la cual la venta de las pastillas para la tos seca Juanola, ha incrementado un 78, y además soy una eminencia en esta página, ya que soy la encargada de criticar las películas de Harry Potter (y la verdad ya que el sueldo es bueno...) y no voy a dejar títere con cabeza, es decir, pienso criticarlo todo! Todo! Bien, empecemos con... La Cámara secreta! y prestadme toda la atención que me merezco! The Umbridge Return's... Juanola's poweeeeeeer!

Lo primero que debe criticarse (para todos aquellos que hayan visto la película en castellano) son las voces, especialmente la de Ron. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Contrataron a un par de vagabundos y por un bocadillo de mortadela y una tapa de calamares les dijeron tú le pones voz a este y tú a ese de allí? Bueno pues aquí mi sabio consejo, ved la película en inglés que además de aprender, las voces no son tan patéticas.Bueno y ahora empiezo a criticar la pelicula en sí y no al equipo de doblaje. Empieza muy bonita, la melodía sonando el logo de Warner Bros por el cielo, y Privet Drive visto desde el cielo.

Divisamos a Hedwig, mal alimentada pobrecita, le suena la barriga, y de todos es sabido lo fuerte que es el sonido de barriga de lechuza vacía, Tío Vernon se queja.

-Ya la has liado -dice Harry a Hedwig, la pobre lechuza no tiene ni idea, ella sólo quiere su comidaaa! Harry baja para hablar con su tío (que ha engordado considerablemente durante el curso) Se ve que el sueldo de los guionistas sigue siendo igual de malo, porque aquí viene la segunda (en medio minuto de película) frase tonta.

- Bla, Bla, Bla... por la mera bondad de nuestro corazón...

Aparece tía Petunia con un vestido que mejor me ahorro el comentario y Dudley vestido de niño pijo. Los tres se lanzan amenazadoramente sobre Harry...

-Un solo ruido...

Harry sube a su habitación y se encuentra lo que en un principio parece ser un montón de ropa sucia y arrugada.

-Dudley ya se ha vuelto a creer que soy su chacha! No pienso hacerle la colada!

-Harry Potter!

-Ostras si la manta sucia habla...

-Manta sucia! Es lo más bonito que me han dicho en mi vida! (Sniiiiffffffffff...)

-Uhhmmm oye no haces mucha vida social verdad? ¬¬

-AAAgggg (Dobby empieza a pegarse)

Abajo tío Vernon: Es el gato! (no me quiero ni imaginar un gato así)

Dobby deja de pegarse, y empieza a decir paranoyas, y de repente... vuelve a darse tortas! Harry desespera y lo mete en el armario (a ver si con un poco de suerte se ahoga) Tío Vernon sube: ¡¡Has arruinado mi maravilloso chiste!

Dobby sale medio mareado del armario quitándose un calcetín sucio, viejo y sudado de la oreja. Dobby ya le ha cogido confianza a Harry, y le pide un deseo, al tener el pobre elfo una infancia (y ya que estamos, una vida) tan desgraciada, pide poder jugar al pilla pilla, ya que de pequeño nunca pudo hacerlo. Harry acepta y empiezan a jugar. Dobby baja, se tropieza y tira una tarta al aire que justamente va a parar encima de una vieja ricachona. Día siguiente: Dursleys cabreados colocando rejas compradas en el ikea en la ventana. ío Vernon con las instrucciones en la mano:

-Fijar los barrotes a la superficie en la que se quieren poner... ¿Qué? Petunia prepara

un té que hay para rato!

Tres dias después, llamaron al presentador de Bricomania para que vieniera a colocarlos y un psiquiatra porque Vernon sufria de stress. Una noche, Ron decide ir a dar un paseo con el coche, y ya que están, pues van a visitar a Harry, al verle en esa situación (y con el ya famoso pijama de la escuela) le rescatan. (Vale, Harry es rescatado, pero nosotros nos tenemos que tragar a Tía Petunia con los rulos puestos! No sé si voy a poder superarlo!) Y después de un largo viaje llegan a la Madrigera, entran en la cocina, sí, ok muy guapa y aparece la señora Weasley.

-AAGGGGGG! ¿Donde habéis estado sucios rastreros? Yo os mato, os matoooo no e

habéis dejado una sucia notaaa! arry! (corazoncitos) ven aquí conmigoooo que tienes que desayunar!

Desayunan y baja Ginny preguntando por un jersey.

-Si, se lo he puesto al gato... (segunda alusión en lo que va de pelicula a los gatos, ¿Qué tipo de gatos tiene esta gente?) Llega el Señor Weasley que se cree foco de atención:

-Nueve redadaaassss nueveee! En el ministerio me explotan! Y mi sueldo es una mierdaaaa! Y encima ahora tengo un hijo de pelo negro y gafas que nunca había visto antes...

-Soy Harry, Harry Potter.

-Molly! ¿Te has liado con Potter? ¿Ya no me encuentras atractivo?

La señora Weasley coge su sartén y le propina un fuerte golpe a su marido.

-A ver, dime ¿Cual es la función del patito de goma?

-¿La que?

-OOHHH el correooooooooooooo

-Pues nos vamos al Callejón Diagon!

Todos delante del fuego:

-MUAHAHAHA Polvos Fluuuuu! Vamos Harry

-Nooo

-Bueno pues tú Ron

Ron se va por la chimenea... Harry todo happy piensa, si Ron pudo, no voy a poder yo que he derrotado dos veces a Voldemort! Se mete dentro de la chimenea y pronuncia

-Callejón Digón

-¿Que ha dicho? Ô.ô

-Callejón Digón

- ô.Ô Eso me pareció...

Y aparece Harry lleno de hollín en una tienda y claro pues ya te lo dicen las mamás siempre que vas a comprar: ¡¡Niño, no toques nada! Pero no, él tiene que tocar una manita... (quiero esa mano, que alguien me la compre!) Entonces sale de la tiendecita y se da cuenta de que ha ido a parar al barrio cercano al hospital psicológico, con tan mala suerte que llega en la hora del recreo y se encuentra con todos los locos dando un paseito.

-¿Te has perdido muchacho?-le pregunta Fiorella una famosa pederasta –ven conmigo, yo te ayudaré a encontrar el camino!

De repente llega Hagrid que le libera de Fiorella, le regaña un rato e intenta excusarse diciendo que si el estaba por allí era por culpa de las babosas carnívoras (Cuando todo el mundo sabe que estaba allí por negocios sucios de tráfico ilegal de dragones) Entonces Harry se encuentra con Hermione que desobedece una regla del colegio y hace magia fuera de el.

-Hermione has hecho magia fuera del colegio

-NOOOOOOOOO (desesperación) mi vida es una mierda, llevo tres meses sin hacer ningún examen, sin poder hablar con la profesora McGonagall sobre los fluidos térmicos que causan transformaciones, sin poder hacer deberes (coge a Harry por el jersey y, con cara de psicópata empieza a zarandearle) sin poder decirle a un prefecto cómo ha de hacer su trabajo, sin poder leer ningún tomo de la enciclopedia avanzada para alumnos de C.I. superior al de superdotados! NECESITOOOOO VOLVER AL COLEGIOOOOOOO

De repente todo el Callejón miraba a Hermione que desesperada seguia zarandeando a el jersey de Harry (que ya le venia tres tallas grandes por lo menos) Después de un par de tranquilizantes y unas cuantas juanolas, Hermione se calmó y decidieron ir a comprar los libros. En la famosa, no por sus libros, si no por sus elevados precios libreria, encuentran a Gilderoy Lockhart: un famoso, atractivo, inteligente, guapo, sexy (definido por el mismo) mago, que lleva una tunica a juego con sus ojos. Ron pone una cara de "interesadísimo" y dice "a mi madre le mola un montón", la madre se cabrea mientras que con la otra mano se arregla el pelo. (Sus pobres harapos desentonan un poco en medio de todas las brujas bien vestidas) Pasa un mago malhumorado que dice ser para El Profeta y entonces Lockhart dice:

-Ese muchacho sucio, despeinado, con el jersey tres tallas más grandes y la brageta abierta no será...Jarry Poler?

Harry rápidamente se sube la brageta y dice:

-Harry Potter, me llamo Potter, no Poler.

El fotógrafo malhumorado le coge del brazo y el limpísimo e inmaculado Lockhart, posa con el sucio y lleno de hollín Potter. Mientras desde arriba Draco observa con cara de mala leche, baja las escaleritas y le llama la atención un título: "Mantén sano tu pelo engominado" Lo abre, lo ojea y como ya se a gastado toda la paga, pues rompe una página y se la mete en el bolsillo. Draco baja y se mete con Potter, pero Ginny, harta de que nadie note que exite, defiende al niño que vivió. Draco se burla de Potter y... aparece Lucius, con tan mala suerte que también aparece Arthur.

-Valla, valla Weasley padre.

-Lucius.

-¿Cuanto trabajo en el ministerio con esas redadas?

-Tu te estás escaqueando! Es injusto! ¡¿Porque siempre tengo que trabajar más!

-MUAHAHAHA... eso te pasa por relacionarte con muggles!

Arthur se rasga las ropas y saca a relucir una camiseta muy antigua que dice: "Amo a los muggles" y saca un patito de goma con el que amenaza a Malfoy.

-Cuidado Malfoy, tengo en mi poder una de las más letales armas muggles, el patito de goma, una palabra más y... y... disparo!

-Estas loco...¬¬ Mejor te veo en el Ministerio.

-Os veré en la escuela- dice Draco intentando dar miedo como su papi.

-MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA- Se rie satisfecho el Señor Weasley.

-¿De donde has sacado ese arma Arthur?

-No te preocupes Molly, ahora que tenemos el patito de goma nadie se meterá con nosotros.

Al dia siguiente en King Cross:

Ron se entretiene atándose el cordón del zapato, Harry anda despistado mirando si encuentra algún transeunte que venda Juanolas porque la vieja del tren no vende y... un viaje sin Juanolas seria insoportable, insoportable! Y los dos amigos despistados van directos a lo que creen que es el Andén 9 y 3/4, pero en realidad se chocan con el 3,1416... y creen que el Andén se a cerrado. Entonces Ron lee un cartel de publicidad "Los neumáticos que tienen alas" y pregunta a Harry:

-¿Los coches muggles también vuelan?

Y Harry tiene una maravillosa idea! Llegar a Hogwarts volando en coche! Ya se veia estrechando las manos con Dumbledore y descubriendo una placa con su nombre que ponia: "Por la magnifica hazaña de llegar en un coche muggle volador"

-Vamos Ron al coche!

Ron enciende el motor y el coche empieza a elevarse. Por lo visto, pasar el año pasado con Hermione dió sus frutos, e imitando su estilo, Harry riñe a Ron:

-Excuso decirte que los muggles no están acostumbrados a ver coches volando.

-NO, tienes Hermionitis, que he hecho yo para merecer esto! Rápido te llevo a San Mungo.

Salieron de San Mungo con tres cajas de pastillas efervescentes triple acción sabor naranja, un par de jarabes de sabor indefinible, y un Harry afectado por la vacuna anti-Hermionitis que le acababan de poner. El medimágo les habia aconsejado que pasaran la noche en el hospital, ya que la vacuna produce efectos secundarios como, por ejemplo, flipe. Pero Harry insistió en llegar a Hogwarts, y en esos momentos se reia de manera descontrolada, mientras repetia sin parar "Hay que encontrar el tren, jejejejejeje, el tren, jejejejejeje, el tren hace xucuxucuxuuuuuuu, jejeje, el treeen, el tren!"

-Harry no debemos estar muy lejos del tren

-Xucuxucuxuuuuuuuu -decia Harry imitando el sonido de un tren, con los ojos desorbitados mirando a Ron y agitando las manos como si se creyera un pájaro. Harry coge el micrófono del coche y empieza xucuxucuxuuuuuuuuuu...

-Jolines Harry, lo imitas a la perfección, parece un tren de verdad! Mira voy a buscar aqui detrás una grajea sabor a moco... -Ron se gira y se encuentra con el trenecito que les va detrás... Hace un giro brusco con el coche y Harry, que se creia que estaban en una montaña rusa, le pareció buena idea tirarse del coche, así que abrió la puerta y... zas! se quedó colgando de la sucia puerta de Ford Angila.

-Venga Harry deja de hacer el idiota y cógeme la mano

-Siento el aireeee!

-¡¡Que-me-cojas-la-mano!

-YYuuujjjuuuuu!

Con mucho esfuerzo Ron consiguió que Harry volviera a subirse al coche. Por la noche, se ve de lejos el castillo de Hogwarts y empieza a sonar la musiquita, nini nini, nini nini, nini nini, nini nininiiiiiiiiiiii, ni niniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... Y Ron dice:

-Bienvenido a casa.

Y Harry rompe a llorar...

Ron está tan ocupado dándole ánimos que sin darse cuenta choca con un árbol, y el ser vivo, herido en lo más profundo de su corteza, decidió responder de la misma manera, a golpes.

-AAGGG! Un árbol asesinooooo!

-NOOOOOOOO se ha roto mi varitaaaaaaaa!

- ¬¬ Tu varita! tu varita! Agradece que no sea tu cuello!

-NOOO mi varitaa queridaaaaaaa SNIIIIIIIFFFFF, fue mi fiel compañera. ¿Dónde voy a

encontrar otra igual?

- ¿En Ollivander's?

-SSSNIIIIIFFF... BUUAAAHHHHHHHH!

Y nuestros heroes, como les pasa "casualmente" a todos los heroes, acaban bien y el árbol asesino no los mata. Harry muy disgustado por las malas habilidades de Ron al volante, decide quejarse gritando mientras sube las escaleras, cosa que provoca que Filch les oiga y los lleve a ver a su querido, adorado, bondadoso, católico, buen actor y tan añorado en vacaciones Severus Snape, que los recibe muy cariñosamente a su manera: Riñéndoles.

-7 Muggles! Si fuerais de Slytherin os mando ejecutar en medio del patio, pobre sauce boxeador, con lo viejo que está! Soys unos desconsiderados! -dijo el profesor mientras agitaba un ejemplar del profeta que si os fijais con detención, hay una sección en forma de corazón dedicada a Gilderoy Lockhart.

-Pero es que el arbol nos ha hecho más pupa a nosotros -dice Ronnie

-SILENCIO!

En eso llegan... esto... llegan... ¿Porque no nos lo recuerdas Harry?

-Profesor Dumbledore, Profesora McGonagall.

Gracias Harry, por las presentaciones, ahora podemos continuar.

Como siempre Dumbledore sale al auxilio de su alumno enchufado.

-No se irán.

-Pero profesor han quebrantado reglas!

-Ya lo se, muchas las he escrito yo, YO! y no tu Severus! Además es Minerva quien tiene que decidir no tu! Malo!

-Recogeremos nuestras cosas SNIIIIFFF -dice Ron poniendose a llorar como una magdalena

-Ambos serán recluidos -dice tajantemente McGonagall ignorando a Ron

Severus reprime sus ansias asesinas... y... tiniii tiniiii tiniii tiniiii (bueno si, la banda sonora de la pelicula) y... Hinvernaderos. Aparece la profesora y hace preguntas; como es evidente solo Hermione la contesta. Y se ponen a replantar Mandrágoras, Neville (el aficionado a la Herbologia) va y se desmaya (contradictorio si, pero bueno...) al sacar la mandragora, Draco, que tiene unos guardados instintos maternos le hace cosquillitas y le mete el dedo en la boca a la planta, resultado: A Malfoy casi le amputan el dedo. Despues de la agotadora clase, se van a comer al Gran Comedor, donde Harry se encuentra con Colin, un aficionado a la fotografia, despues de una larga sesión de fotos, llega una lechuza que se estampa contra el plato de patatillas y Ron recibe su primer Howler, Colin fotografia el momento y todo el comedor de repente se calla, esperando a que Ron lea su carta. Ron la abre y...

-SUCIO RASTRERO AQUEROSOOOO, CUANDO TE PILLE TE SACO DE LA OREJA DE HOGWARTS!

Por cierto Ginny guapa, amor, cariño, enhorabuena por ser de Gryffindor -y la carta se despide sacándole la lengua a Ron. Después un mensaje: Atención este howler se autodestruirá (al más puro estilo inspector Gadchet) Mientras Draco tiene un ataque de risa. En la tan esperada clase de Gilderoy Lockhart...

-Bienvenidos! Os presento a vuestro nuevo profesor de DCAO.

-¿Donde está?

-Que salga ya!

-QUE SOY YO! ¬¬ Gilderoy Lockhart, de la Orden de Merlin, tercera clase, miembro honorario de la liga para la Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y ganador en cinco ocasiones del premio a la sonrisa más encantadora otorgado por la revista corazon de bruja, pero no quiero hablar de eso, no fue con mi sonrisa con la que me libré de la bañes (dientes, yo patrocino a las Juanolas y el a Colgate.)

-Guapo! -gritó una alumna

-Tio bueno -gritó otra

-Mazizorro -dijo otra desmayándose

-Lockhart, capullo, queremos un hijo tuyo -gritaron todas a coro.

Gilderoy, viendo que sus guardaespaldas se habian fugado sacó su otra defensa: Terrorificos y asesinos duendecillos de Cornualles entrenados especialmente para librarle de fans histéricas! Y corrió escaleras arriba, pero lo que Lockhart no sabia es que muchos de estos duendecillos era tambien fans suyos, por lo que se sumaron a la revelión. El joven, apuesto, guapo, sexy y ahora que lo sabemos cara oficial del dentrifico Colgate además de cualificado profesor, no tuvo más remedio que huir para salvar su permanente y sus ropas sin una sola arruga. Muchos cuadros suyos se perdieron en esa trágica batalla, y un esqueleto murió,(por segunda vez), incluso algunos alumnos se quedaron colgando de la lampara. Pero por suerte Hermione Granger controló la situacion helando a todo quisky. Harry, por suerte, se libró del hielo porque tenía entreno de Quidditch e imaginaros como se hubiera puesto Wood si su buscador no hubiera podido entrenar, en fin discutiendo esto, aparecen los de Slytherin, que siempre son todos muy feos (que casualidad, no? ¬¬ pues a ver como me poneis a mi en las películas). Y el Capitán Sly (que seguramente fué nombrado Capitán por superar a los demás, no en conocimientos de Quidditch sino en fealdad y por no haber visitado el dentista en años) se metió con los de Gryffindor un poquito.

-Porque tenemos un nuevo buscador que es todo un sex-simbol y no le llegais ni a la punta de los... de los... de eso que se pone en los pies!

-¿Nuevo buscador sex-simbol? -preguntó Wood interesado -¿Quien? ¿Un Sly medianamente guapo? Imposible...

Pues dedujo equívocamente puesto que Draco salió de entre sus horrendos compañeros.

-No puede ser, Draco ha comprado su acceso al grupo con escobas nuevas -dijo Ron- Es...

-...Horrible -dijo Hermione

-...Magnífico - terminó su frase Ron.

-Horrible? Si incluso las escobas son verdes Sly! Y conjuntan con mi pelo y mi uniforme, son el último modelo! Pero tu que vas a saber, asquerosa sangre sucia! -chilló Draco alarmado

Ron mientras pensó:

-Si le lanzo un conjuro seguro que los Sly se ponen a reanimarle y así yo podría aprovechar la confusión para robar las escobas. Me quedó una y las demás las vendo... SI! Dinero fácil! -Entonces sacó su varita y le lanzó un hechizo a Draco. Pero la varita de Ron estaba encantada para de que no se usara con fines codiciosos. Así que el encantamiento salió mal y le hizo vomitar lindas y crujientes (sobretodo crujientes) babosas. Y como los Gryffindor no contaban con el mecanismo secreto de la varita de Ron, creyeron que el asunto era serio y se lo llevaron a Hagrid, Doctor en Ciencias Médicas de la Honorable Universidad Mágica.

-Ten Ron -dijo Hagrid examinando a su paciente- Ten este técnico aparato. Es instrumental especializado!

-¿Una cubeta? -preguntó Ron

-Calla y escupe -dijo Hagrid.

Hermione mientras en un rincón hacía un drama.

-¿Que le pasa a Hermione? -preguntó Hagrid- ¿Ha vuelto a sacar un 9,99?

-No, Draco la ha llamado venas mugrosas o algo así -dijo Harry recordando.

-Sangre sucia, me llamó sangre sucia (lágrimas desconsoladas, se suena con la manga de la túnica) Significa que mi origen es sucio.

-¿Como si hubieras nacido del barro? ¿De un water atascado? -preguntó Harry sin entender.

-Es un nombre repugnante para referirse a hijos de muggles, alguien como yo (llora un poco) No es un término para una conversación civilizada (y vuelve a llorar).

Cuando el agua de las lágrimas de Hermione llegaba a la suela del zapato de Hagrid (es decir que lo demás tenían agua hasta las rodillas) Hagrid, que no quería construirse una cabaña nueva, consoló a Hermione con palabras bonitas y nosotros vomitamos como Ron al ver esta escenita amorosa. Harry después de secarse los pies y cambiarse los zapatos se fué a su castigo con Lockhart.

-Harry, Harry, Harry ¿Se puede imaginar una mejor manera de cumplir un castigo que

ayudándome a responder las cartas de mis admiradoras?

-Pues... provando las escobas del colegio... es un grave peligro pero al menos vuelas y...

-Harry, Harry, Harry... La fama viene y se vá, no lo olvides.

-Eh? Que me está contando?

-Harry, Harry, Harry...

-Me va a gastar el nombre... ¬¬ Mire ya incluso oigo voces!

-Voces? -Gilderoy piensa "Este tipejo es un loco"- Bueno, creo que lo dejaremos, espanta ver volar el tiempo cuando se goza, Harry, Harry, Harry...

-Ya está bien, no? ¬¬

Harry va por el pasillo caminando tan tranquilo y de repente oye otra vez una voz y se pone a palpar las paredes como si de un mimo se tratase. De repente llegan Ron y Hermione.

-Harry!

-SShh! No digas ese nombre! -dijo el aludido despues de la sesión con Lockhart ¿No escuchais esa voz?

-Voz, ¿Que voz? -pregunta Hermione

-Es una voz... como de cantante de rap afónico...(Te voy a matar, matar, te voy a desgarrar) Creo que va a matar.

Y sale corriendo como si se tratara de una princesita Disney. Le siguen sus dos escuderos estupefactos sin saber que hace el cabecilla.

-Mirad a las arañas! -dijo Harry

-NOOOO! -grita Ron con todas sus fuerzas, produciendo un grito lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo oyera todo Hogwarts.

Hermione ahogó su grito. A ella en cambio le habia aterrorizado el vandalismo que recientemente se estaba llevando a cabo de Hogwarts. En una pared habia un graffiti: -

La cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta, temed enemigos del heredero.

Entonces aparece el resto del castillo que habían dejado la cena para ir a acudir al a auxilio de Ron, del que habían oído su grito.

-Enemigos del heredero, temed -dijo Draco practicando para si próximo concurso de lectura rápida. Harry mientras poco a poco se habia acercado a un felpudo que estaba allí extendida seguramente para que se secase y aparece Filch, el que sentia un profundo aprecio por el felpudo-gato.

-Mi gata! NOOOOOO! (Se lleva las manos a la cabeza y se arrodilla en el suelo mientras llora) Mi gata! TU! (mira a Harry) Tu has matado a mi gata! Yo te mataré a ti!

Filch empieza a perseguir a Potter, pero llega el director quien en menos de un segundo; sabe exactamente lo que está pasando, no se sorprende ni lo más mínimo de los graffitis y controla la situación a la perfección, casi sin inmutarse.

-Mi gata muertaaa, ahora tengo que busca cementerios de gatos y comprar una lápida y con mi mierda sueldo no me da ni para una simple dedicatoria -lloraba Filch.

-No está muerta Argus, solo petrificada.

-Si yo hubiera estado aqui, conozoco el dentrífico que la habría salvado! -Gilderoy saca un cepillo de dientes y refresca su boca con Colgate!

-Se que tengo una revista del National pornogra... ehh... bueno, se que leí remedios muy eficientes para la petrificación, pero como soy tan desordenado no se donde la tengo, así que te tendrás que esperar hasta que la encuentre, es decir al final de la película.

-Ha sido Potter -segui llorando Filch

-Si me permite director -dice Snape adelantándose con su negra y seductora túnica- pero Potter y sus amigos son buena gente.

-EHH?

-Perdón... me parece que no me he expresado bien -aclaró Snape- me refiero que si fueran Slytherin serían buena gente... Además no he visto a Potter en el Gran Comedor llenándose la cara de pastel de calabaza.

-Severus, Severus, Severus, Harry estaba ayudándome con mi correspondencia.

-Mi gata a sido petrificada, exigo castigo para el culpable! -grita Filch mosqueado.

A Severus se le pasa por la cabeza atizar a Potter con el gato-felpudo, pero para cuando Filch se lo dejó, Potter estaba ya subiendo unas escaleritas por las que Hermione le echaba una de sus terribles broncas.

-Oyes un rap, rap que solo tu puedes oir y aparece la señora Norris petrificada.

Al dia siguiente en clase de McGonagall, la cual se habia pasado la noche entera dibujando en la pizarra (que por cierto lo hace bastante bien).

-Señor Weasley, intente convertir su "rata" en cáliz de agua.

Pero ya conoceis la varita de Ron... tambien estaba encantada para que no dañara a los animales...

-Profesora! Por favor cuénteme la historia de la Cámara de los Secretos -insistió Hermione.

-Bueno, cuatro se reunen, fundan un cole, tres se quieren, uno se pelea y se va a una camarita con un mostruo. Por los pasillos...

-Malfoy es el heredero de Slytherin -dice Harry- tenemos que averiguarlo!

-Vamos a quebrantar 50 normas -anuncia Hermione

-Por fín algo de acción -pensamos todos.

Y pasamos a la biblioteca, la emoción por ver algo de acción se ha esfumado, pero que más queríamos? Se trata de Hermione.

-Haremos esta poción - dice Hermione

-Vale, mañana la traes hecha, eh? -dice Ron

-No! Va a tardar un mes! -dice Hermione

-Un més! En un mes hay tiempo para cargarse a medio colegio -contesta Harry- menuda inconpetencia! Yo me voy a jugar al Quidditch ratas de biblioteca!

Y en el campo de Quidditch...

-Yujjuuuu, hacía mucho que no volabamos -gritaba el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin con su nuevo buscador sex-simbol, lo cual era una táctica: las chicas (y algún chico) del equipo Gryffindor se quedaba en babia mirando al buscador y así los Sly habían conseguido mucha ventaja. Incluso Harry se habia quedado enbobado, y de repente una bludger se le acercó peligrosamente.

-Asquerosa bludger -gritó el chico que vivió.

La bludger, que como todos sabemos a pensar de ser pelotas asesinas tienen sus sentimientos se enfadó ante el comentario del buscador Gryffindor.

-Oh, no! Harry tiene una bludger loca -dijo Hagrid alarmado.

Ron, saliendo de su mundo interior dijo con voz de héroe y mirada perdida.

-Yo la pararé.

-No -dijo Hermione- aqui la única que tiene el cerebro en su sitio para salvar a Harry soy yo, lo dice el guión Ron! Así que, como el guión lo dijo, dejaron que Harry se enfrentara solo a la bludger ofendida hasta que se cayó de su escoba. (Sin olvidar que Draco, el sex-simbol también cae) y nosotras podemos ver a Lucius un segundito (babassssshhh) (esta pelicula será aburrida, pero teneis que reconocer que con mis comentarios, con Lucius y un par más de mazizorros se convierte en la mejor!) Por donde iba? Ah! si, una bludger intenta pillarle a Harry su... su... eso... (no quiero subirle el tono a este rinconcito, usad vuestra mente pervertida) Y si no fuera por Hermione y su encantamiento en chino se la hubiera pillado y eso supongo, tiene que doler. Llega Gilderoy y su club de fans, (el de Gilderoy o el de Harry? no se sabe...) y cura el brazo de Harry.

-Bueno -dice el galardonado escritor- ya no sientes ningún dolor y es evidente que los huesos no están rotos.

-Rotos! No tiene un maldito hueso! -contesta Hagrid

-Pero es mucho más flexible, hora se podrá convertir en gimnasta profesional, yo queria serlo, lo explico en mi biografia El Encantador, Harry, Harry, Harry, no vas a conseguir la fama así, hay que trabajarla como yo... (Lockhart se queda hablando solo en el campo porque nosotros nos vamos a la enfermería donde los jugadores del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor reciben una abundante ducha directa de la boca de el buscador mas joven del siglo) Y ahora haré un stop para refrescar mi boca con... Juanola, uff, esto se esta haciendo muy largo (anda que no duran las peliculitas) así que tan solo diré que Dobby hace una visita nocturna a Potter en la enfermeria y poca cosa más, bueno otro sangre ucia con complejo de paparatzi es atacado por el monstruo Slytherin. Y al dia siguiente comienzan a preparar la tan esperada poción multijugos, a plena luz del dia y en medio del baño femenino, aunque cuando conocen a Myrtle, entienden porque nadie nunca va allí. Y son invitados a un club de duelo. En el gran comedor había una gran pantalla panorámica, colocada allí por...

-Todo el mundo me vé, todo el mundo me oye...? Excelente! -decia Gilderoy happy-

Valdrá la pena entonces haberme gastado el sueldo de tres meses en pantallas panorámicas! Este es mi ayudante, el profesor Snape, pero no os preocupeís, las pantallas solo me enfocan a mi.

- En vez de verle a usted podríamos ver un duelo entre Potter y... Malfoy?

-Excelente sugerencia profesor Snape...

Potter y Malfoy suben a la mesa. Se respira odio en el aire... y empiezan a lanzarse hechizos tontos, (que hacen los dos lo mismo) hasta que Mafloy suelta su espíritu Sly.

-Serpensortia.

-Anda una serpiente -dice el Gryffindor -hola, como te llamas? ¬¬ no te comas a mis amigos! Bueno a Justin si... no! era una broma! una broma!

-¿A que juegas Potter? -dijo Justin

En la sala común de Gryffindor:

Ron: Hablas pársel! Noo! ¿porque siempre tu? no puedo ser yo el raro por una vez?

Herms: Pues ahora todos creen que eres tataranieto de Sly.

-Nooooooooooo! (Potter se arranca los pelos)

-Bueno, el vivió mil años, ahora debe estar en algún asilo, ¿porque no se lo preguntas?

Y Harry fué a buscar a Slytherin, pero no encontró el asilo mágico, por tanto volvió a Hogwarts y se fué a la sala de estudio.

-¿Porque me miraís? Eh! dejad de mirarme! Me siento observadooo! Soys unas malas personas! Y ahora cuando me valla no me mireis el trasero!

Harry se va alarmado y... vuelve a oir el rap misterioso... (venga, cantad todos con Dolores) matar, matar, matar, matar, es hora de matar Y vé un par de cadaveres tirados por el suelo, Filch se enfada y va a buscar a McGonagall.

-Estoy harto de limpiar cadaveres! -dijo Filch alterado

-Profesora yo no he sido!

-Bueno, eso se lo cuentas a Dumbledore.

En el despacho de Dumbledore...

-Señor, su pájaro acaba de arder.

-Bien! Ya era hora, no soporto a ese maldito pajarraco! NOO! Maldita sea vuelve a renaceeerrr...

-Dumbledore! Harry no ha sido! -dice Hagrid mientras agita sus pollos- el no ha sido!

-Eh... vale, te creo Hagrid, no le castigo si tu dejas de manchar mi despacho de sangre de pollo...

-Oh, de acuerdo!

Y así fué como Potter se libró de otro castigo…

Y la nieve llega a Hogwarts oooohh! Que bonito y fresco paisaje, fresco como de alguien que acaba de refrescar su aliento con Juanolas!

-Oid chicos! Oiiiiiidddd! Bien, he rellenado estos pasteles, dádselos a Crabbe y a Goyle.

-Bueno, ok.

-Y luego les quitaís sus uniformes.

-¿QUE HAGAMOS QUE?

-Luego los meteis en un armario y...

-Hermionee! Que esto es una película apta para todos los públicos!

En el baño de las chicas...

-A ver si me ha salido buena - -dice Herms orgullosa.

-Esto está asqueroso, voy a pottarlo.

-Atención Potter va a Pottar... bueno no... uy! que sensación, soy libre, mi piel está mudando, soy como una serpiente pero en famoso!

-Yujuuu! Yo también! Vámonos antes de que salga Hermione, no valla a ser que nos vuelva a decir que desnudemos a Crabbe y Goyle, por cierto, ¿cogiste sus calzoncillos?...

Más tarde...

-¿Que haciaís? Comer como cerdos en el gran comedor -les reñía Malfoy.

-No, estabamos en el baño de las chicas!

-No estaríais mirando a Pansy, verdad? ¬¬

-No, a Hermione Granger -se sinceró Ron

-Ojala muera! -dice Draco sincerándose tambien- hoy estás raro Crabbe, generalmente

espiás a McGonagall...

-Es el dolor de estómago, bueno, al grano, eres tu el heredero de Slytherin?

-No, te lo dije ayer palurdooooo!

-Joder que poca emoción, quiero decir uy! me destransformo, adiós!

En el baño otra vez...

-Malos! Os habeis ido sin mi y para vengarme me he tomado una pócima de gato!

-Pos nos hemos quedado sin cerebro del grupo! Nooo! estamos perdidooooss!

Y nos vamos del baño.. para volver (ironías del destino) y nos encontramos a Myrttle llorando.

-Me han tirado un librooooo ;;

-Ummhh... un diario, perfecto, a ver en la vida de quien puede fisgonear... Tom Marvolo Riddle? No me suena...

Escribiendo en el diario:

-En un lugar de la mancha...

El diario contesta: de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme, bueno soy Tom Riddle

-Yo HP, bueno Harry Potter, tu muéstrame lo que sepas de la cámara secreta! (rima y tó)

-ok.

Dentro del diario...

-Tu? Eres Tom Riddle, que bueno que estás! Digo, uy! es mono...

No te culpo Harry, tienes razón está mu weno, él y el resto del reparto masculino de esta película (menos Filch...) Tom Riddle, Lucius, Snape, Lockhart... (suspiro) pero no os preocupeis nenes, hay Dolores Umbridge para todos! Bueno y con la emoción nos hemos olvidado de que fué Hagrid quién abrió la cámara, nada un pequeño detalle sin importancia, como el detalle de que Harry tiene un acosador/a que utliliza su tiempo libre en saquearle el cuarto al pobre niño que vivió.

-Jolines, y encima se han llevado lo más cutre, ese diario viejo, y no se han llevado ni la

escoba que vale una pasta, ni mi saco de money, pero si mis calzoncillos!

-Y para que quieren tus calzoncillos? -pregunto Hermione

-Bueno, si es un acosador...

Pues Hermione se fue a la biblioteca a investigar sobre el acosador de Harry y fue atacada por el monstruo, cosa que hizo que se suspendiera el partido de Quidditch (y que Wood casi se suicidara y se llevara a la tumba a McGongall) Y por la noche, aburridos los pobres Ron y Harry sin su amiga se fueron a ver a Hagrid. Con esto que llegan Dumbly y Fudge y luego Lucius que dice una extraña frase...

-Es que llamé al colegio...

¿Que hiciste que? Un sangre limpia usando un telefono muggle? Lucius, que han hecho contigo? NOOOO! Nuestro Lucius es medio muggle, Malditos guionistas, habeís acabado con el auténtico espíritu Malfoy! Y Harry y Ron también sintieron esta terrible desgracia, lo que les llevó a querer buscar la forma más rápida de morir, es decir, ir a hablar con las arañas.

-Mira Harry, yo creo que si nos queremos suicidar, nos podemos tirar desde la torre de Gryffindor, pero... esto me parece excesivo -decía Ron.

-No, Ron no lo has entendido necesito enfrentarme a esas arañas para darle algo de emoción a la película, entiendes?

Con eso que nos regalan la interrumpida cena de las arañas y un viaje en coche volador... Y un par de segundos más tarde...

-Ginny Weasley ha sido raptada.

-NOOOO

-Me he dormido, pasa algo?

-Nada, una sangre sucia Gryffindor, perdón, digo... una alumna ha sido raptada -dijo Snape

-Y como los demás tienen miedo y yo quiero vivir para gozar de mi bien merecida jubilación hemos decidido que tú te enfrentarás al monstruo. -dijo McGonagall

-Bueno... pues... eh... me voy a preparar.

En el despacho de Gilderoy.

-AArrggggg, voy a morir!

-Profesor nosotros le ayudaremos

-Harry, harry, harry... mi belleza esta en juego, debo irme!

- (Harry saca su varita) ¬¬ como vuelva a decir mi nombre una sola vez... venga andando guaperas!

-Pero sin pinchar con la varita que eso arruga la ropa.

En el baño...

-Harry, mira ven mira que cañería mas limpia, espero que tengas una muy dolorosa muerte y así puedas estar conmigo, jajaja MUÉRETE ALLÍ ABAJO, OK?

- Ò-ô Bu-bu-eeno...

-NI BUENO NI LECHES! Tírate ya por el maldito agujero!

-Bueno, pero Gilderoy delante.

Una vez abajo...

-Este tobogán a molado, venga Harry, nos tiramos otra vez? -Dijo Ron.

-No, que ahora tengo que hacer de héroe, llega la mejor parte de la película! arrgg! la pared se cae! Mira que casualidad Ron, tu no puedes pasar! Ahora me voy, adiós!

-Suerte Harry, uhmm.. que traserito tienes!

-Eh? ¬¬ porque siempre os declarais en los peores momentos? A ver, mi guia para aprender a hablar pársel... ábrete en pársel es... ábrete sésamo! Uhmm... interesante mecanismo el de la puerta, me pondré una en mi habitación y así Dudley no podrá entrar.

A ver... Ginny! Ohh! No te mueras!

-No está muerta.

-Tom Riddle? El mazizorro! Tenemos tanto en común

-eh? Oye, que yo estoy aquí para matarte. He esperado 50 años en un diario!

-Ah, entiendo, bueno y fuiste tu quien me robó los calzoncillos?

-Si, perdona, es que 50 años sin cambiarme la ropa interior, entenderás...

-Si, lo comprendo, me los devuelves?

-Si, claro... NO! Que esta película es para todos los públicos! Degenerado!

-Pues se lo pediré a Dumbledore.

-Haz lo que quieras, mira yo lo que hago con estas letritas... Tom Marvolo Riddle... I am Lord Voldemort... yujuuuuu! Ahora merecerás tu castigo por intentar dejar a Lord Voldemort, heredero de Salazar Slytherin en paños menores. Vamos serpiente!

Llega el pájaro y el sombrero.

-Bien! -dice Harry.

-Puaj ¬¬ un pájaro cantor y un sombrero hajado. En el orfanato había uno, sabes?

Mientras el pájaro se come los ojos del basilisco (eso tiene que doler)

-y lo maté yo, jajaja porque no paraba de cantar y... NO! los ojos de mi serpiente, maldito pájaro! Bueno aún puede oírte...

Harry corre entre las ratas por las alcantarillas y se libra de la serpiente.

-Bueno, y eso es todo, perdona que hable tanto pero 50 años dentro de un diario... aún se lleva este peinado?

-No, ahora la moda es llevar el pelo descolocado, así como yo.

Y Harry se va a matar a la serpiente y cuando vuelve...

-Y yo le dije...

-Oye, tu nunca te cansas se hablar.. uhmmm... que pasa si clavo este colmillo en este sucio diario?  
-AArrggggggggg me mueroooooooooooo!

Y así termino Tom Riddle.

En el despacho de Dumbledore...

-MALDITOS MOCOSOS! Habeis quebrantado todas las normas! Pero como me acabo de tomar la pastilla anti-stress y mi geriatra me ha aconsejado que no me altere, no os voy a castigar, es más, os voy a dar un premio! Anda Lucius, tu por aquí! Has echado alguna maldición a alguna familia ultimamente?

-¿Quien o? Maldiciones? No, que va! Han atrapado al culpable?

-Era Voldemort.

-Ahh... Bueno Potter estaba aqui para salvar el mundo.

-Si, si no la película no se llamaría Harry Potter y los libros tampoco.

-¬¬ Cosa sucia con patas, nos vamos!

-No se olvide su diario!

-Eh? No es mio es de... Draco. Ten Dobby

-Oh! Un calcetín sucio y mugriento, no debe ser de mi señor, los suyos son blancos con encajes, entonces debe ser de Harry Potter!

-No! He liberado a mi siervo. Avada...!

-Mis 5 segundos de heroísmo! Por fín! No hará daño a Harry Potter.

-Eh? oH, Bueno, me voy Potter acabarás muy mal!

Y así despeinado y deshonrado es la última visión que tenemos del mazizorro de Lucius. (llanto general) Y la cena de Hogwarts todo muy bien, volvemos a ver a Hermione y a Hagrid y nos preguntamos con inseguridad... que terrible acontecimientos azotarán Hogwarts el próximo año...?

Hasta aquí pequeños seres! Ya no leereis más! Solo esperad al próximo rincón! Y que no me entere yo de que no os ha gustado porque enviaré a mi Brigada Inquisitorial! Hasta la próxima seres híbridos!


	3. El prisionero de Azkaban

**El rincón de Umbridge III**

Lalalala... oh! Hola queridos seguidores de mi modesto rinconcito. ¿Que os trae de nuevo por aquí? ¿Queréis chibaros de algún compañero que esté quebrantando los decretos de enseñanza? ¿Queréis chibaros de algún profesor que no respete mis normas? o bien ¿Queréis ingresar en la Brigada Inquisitorial? Bueno, me siento halagada, ya que veo que tenéis mucho interés, y por ello os voy a deleitar con la crítica a la tercera película de Harry Potter (redoble de tambores...) El prisionero de Azkaban!! Leed pequeños aprendices!! Y no olvidéis vuestro paquetito de Juanolas para la garganta!!

---

Taxan, taxan, taxan, taxaaaan, tataaan, tatataaaan, tantaaaaan (musica del principio) y ya empezamos la película quebrantando las normas. No Harry? A que sabes que no se puede hacer magia fuera del colegio? Niño malo!! Y al día siguiente.

Tía Marge: Uy! Que curioso, una percha con forma de niño maltratado!

Harry: aaaiiinnnss...

Tía Marge: Pero si es el niño ese...¿aun sigues vivo?

Harry: Si, aunque en San Bruto me han dado un montón de palizas...

Tía Marge: ¬¬ No me gusta tu tono!!

Harry: gggrrrrrr...

Tía Marge: Me estoy inflando como una gallina, no como una foca, digo como...un globo!! aarrggggg!! Vernooooooooooonn!!

Vernon: Este perro me está agujereando los pantalones de marca!

-Yo mejor desaparezco... - pensó Harry, haciendo lo primero sensato de toda la película.

Y por la calle...

-oohh!! Un parque infantil, que recuerdos! Aquí es dónde veía a Dudley jugar porque a mi no me dejaban... SNIFF!! ¿Que hay allí? Eh?? AArrgggg me caigoooo!

Aparece un autobús...

-Niño, tu pá que te caes?

-Yo? Que? Oh! Llevadme al Caldero Chorreante.

Una vez allí después de casi abrirse la cabeza con el viajecito... Por cierto una duda existencial, debo haberme saltado ese capítulo del libro, porque sino no entiendo la graciosa ocurrencia de poner cabezas cortadas en el autobús, muy graciosas, entretenidas y elocuentes si, pero... ¿Que pintan allí? ¿Las regalaban con una revista de decoración de mal gusto para brujas marujas?

-Señor Potter le están esperando

-Tom? Tom?? El mismo que salía en la primera película??

-Si, es que me he hecho la cirugía estética.

-Pero si te han desgraciado, ¿que es eso? Una joroba!! ô-ÔU

-Harry, tu lechuza es muy lista, soy el ministro de magia, tengo mi despacho encima de un bar (lo cual no influye en mis decisiones) y estoy aquí para decirte que no te vamos a castigar, de acuerdo? No se como lo haces pero siempre te escaqueas!! Debe ser algo relacionado con que seas el protagonista...

En la habitación de Harry.

-Voy a abrir los libros y estudiaré un poco a ver si este año soy más listo que Hermione... AAAARRGGGG!! Este libro asesino se quiere comer mis pies!! Ten las deportivas de Dudley!! Me viene tres tallas grandes! ¿Y ahora que me pongo? Las zapatillas!

En el caldero Chorreante...

-¿Esto es el Caldero Chorreante? Pues desde la primera película ha desmejorado bastante...

-Tu gato intenta matar a mi... """rata"""

-oh! Harry, -dijo Arthur Weasley- ¿sabes que desde que tengo el patito de goma nadie se mete conmigo? Es un arma increíble. Bueno tengo que decirte una cosa un poco delicada... ¿conoces a Sirius Black? El que saca las tripas con una sierra.. no espera creo que me confundo... el que se escapó de Azkaban!! Si, que es un maníaco loco y muy peligroso, bueno pues pensé que te gustaría saber que va detrás de ti.

-QUEEE?? Que yo le gusto?

-No!! Que quiere matarte! Que mente más pervertida que tenéis los adolescentes. ¬¬

En el expreso de Hogwarts...

-ROONN!! Ten tú... """rata"""

-Gracias mamá por mi... """rata"""

-Entremos en el vagón dónde está ese hombre desnutrido.

El tren se para.

-AAARRGGG, un corte eléctrico! ¿Como, esto va con electricidad?

-Algo está subiendo!!

Que fresco está el ambiente, parece la boca de alguien que se ha tomado un par de paquetes de... Juanola, refresca tu boca y tu garganta!! ¿Que era ese bicho raro que estaba subiendo al vagón? Un nâzgul? Voldemort? No! Era súper dementor-happy, que está enamorado de Harry.

-Ven aquí Harry, que te daré un besito.

Harry se despierta...

-¿Que ha pasado? ¿Quien eres?

-Soy el profesor R.J. Lupin.

-¿Pero tu no eras sexy y mazizorro? -preguntó Harry

-¿No eras tu ese que estaba tan bueno? ¿El tipejo del que hablan las de la Orden Lupiniana? -preguntó Hermione

-¿El que derretía con una mirada? -preguntó Ron muy incrédulo.

-Si, pero es que no hay presupuesto para más... venga comed chocolate.

SNIIIIFFF... Lupinianas, entonad una marcha fúnebre con Dolores! ¿PORQUE? ¿PORQUE? Remus es sexy!! En fin estoy tan traumatizada que me voy a emborrachar de Juanolas... la vida es injusta!!

Y en Hogwarts hay un coro que canta con ranas... ¬¬ me pierdo, este es el mismo Hogwarts que dejamos el año pasado?? Y las ranas de dónde han salido? Con ese tamaño... las habéis embrujado?? Eso es maltrato animal!!

Dumbledore (el cual no tiene mesa pá comer, por tanto no come y está muy flaco pá su edad) da un discursito y presenta a Remus (que parece que pide limosna) y a Hagrid, que ya lo conocíamos.

-Bueno alumnos -dice Dumbledore- una nueva norma, podéis ir vestidos de muggle tanto como queráis, mejor dicho: si os pasáis toda la película con ropa muggle, mejor!!

Ok director, ahora entendemos porque tenemos que sufrir durante toda la película los modelitos cursis de Hermione y el gusto estrafalario de Ron. Después de esta nueva norma, McGonagall puso otra: nada de alcohol en la mesa de los profesores.

Y nos vamos a la nueva ubicación de la sala común de Gryffindor. A ver, un par de objeciones. Guionistas, director, equipo técnico y muy especialmente equipo de decorados ¿Os habéis leído el libro? La sala común esta en un pasillo en el séptimo piso, no en medio de un pasillo rodeado de cuadros andrajosos y.. ¿la señora gorda en el libro cantaba? A que no! ¿Pá que os inventáis cosas? Es patético ¬¬ Y encima comentan

-Cada año igual...

PERDÓN? Ô-öU Es tan patéticamente patético que no voy a hacer comentarios de esta escena. Y la siguiente... nos encontramos a un grupo de adolescentes en un habitación tomando... lo que deduzco que debe ser droga mágica porque te hace hacer el león, el elefante y el tren... si no estás drogado no expones al ridículo tu dignidad de esa manera...

¿Y que comentar de la didáctica clase de Sybill Trelawney? Debeís mirar... más allá, claro mujer eso es lo que hago, si no me conformaría con tirar la película a la basura, pero en vez de eso la miro y luego la critico... Aquí los decorados al menos son decentes, pero... y el vestuario?? Mujer de donde sacas esos trapos?? Y ESAS GAFAS?? Pareces sacada del monstruoso libro de los monstruos al cual nos remitimos porque nos vamos a... tatataxxaaannn clase de Cdcm.

-Bueno, -explicó el profesor Hagrid, quien al parece había cambiado de ubicación su casa desde el último curso (más que nada porque antes estaba al lado del castillo y ahora tienes que bajar unas escaleritas peliagudas)- este es mi criterio de evaluación, si conseguís abrir el libro y conservar todos los dedos os pongo un diez.

-¿Y eso como lo hacemos? -pregunta Draco con su nuevo look... NOOO!! Ahora que nos habíamos acostumbrado a ver su pelo engominado!! Maldito equipo de peluquería!! (x cierto, como ha crecido este nene en un añito)

-Pues muy fácil, acariciándole el lomo... no debí decir eso!! Estoy volviendo a las andadas como en la primera película! SNIIFF... Bueno, para que se me pase la depre sacrificaré un alumno, a ver ¿quien quiere ser la comida de Buckbeak? Digo... ¿quien le quiere dar de comer? Perfecto, Harry!! Carne famosa. Ahora agáchate para que la clase entera pueda tener un primer plano de tu trasero antes de morir, así muy bien... Eh?¿ Oye! Que te tenía que comer no hacerse amigo tuyo! Bueno, te subiré a para que des una vuelta por allí con él.

Harry subido en el hipogrifo...

-YUJUUU!! Soy el rey del mundo!!

En tierra...

Buckbeak: OOhh!! este paseo me ha abierto el apetito, ¿Quien es ese chico rubio que se me acerca? Es guapo, pero tengo demasiada hambre para mirarme con contemplaciones, me lo como y ya está.

-AARGG!! Me has matado sucio engendro de pollo!!

En el Gran Comedor...

-Han visto a Sirius Black!!

-Oh! Va detrás de mi!

-Le gustas?? -dijo Ron

-NO! Quiere matarme!

-Ah, bueno, eso no es tan grave -dijo Hermione

-Ô-ÓU...

En clase de DCAO...

-Hoy nos vamos a enfrentar a un gran peligro, muy peligroso si, si nos podemos dejar la vida en ello, eh? No, perdón eso es lo que tengo preparado para los de séptimo, para vosotros es solo un boggart, venga Neville tu puedes con él!

-A mi Snape me asusta.

-Snape, aquí? donde? Mamáaaaaaaa... ah, vale que no está aquí! No me asustes así niño, que Snape asusta a todos!

Pues yo creo que le da vida a la película, a ver no sale Lucius, Remus y Sirius son horribles entonces, que mazizorro nos queda? Pues Severus! Ánimo sex-símbol, la película es tuya! Por dónde íbamos... a si, la clase de Lupin.

-Arggg, me dan miedo las lunas, no las medias lunas (eso son croissants) SOCORRO! S.O.S (Socorro, Osea, Salvame) Mayday, mayday, hiuston tenemos un problema!! Una luna sálvese quien puedaa!!

Y el profesor huyó despavorido de su clase dejando a sus alumnos pasmados. Remus, querido, ¿sabes a nosotros lo que nos asusta? A parte de la música tan horrible que les pones a tus alumnos en clase, tenemos pánico de que conserves ese mostacho y esa chaqueta durante toda la película...

-Que incompetencia! -se quejaba Hermione- La de adivinación una loca con gafas pasadas de moda, Hagrid… bueno si ahora me metiera con Hagrid quedaría mal así que diré... que no es buen ejemplo y este es un cagado! Me voy a clase de ciencia moderna muggle.

-Pero tu no puedes hacer esa clase, es para los de séptimo!! -dijo Ron alarmado

Un día de mucho frío...

-Potter si tus tutores no te han garabateado la autorización no puedes ir a Hogsmeade, da un paso más y te mato!! TE MATO!! Me has entendido?? -dijo McGonagall demostrando su oculta faceta -y los demás andando que he quedado con Albus... digo, con el señor director...

Por cierto, otro fallo del equipo de decorados... ¿Y ese péndulo en el vestíbulo de Hogwarts? Imagínate que se te cae una moneda en el vestíbulo, si te agachas para buscarla ¡¡Bye bye!! Un péndulo gigante (que en teoría no existe) acaba contigo al más puro estilo guillotina de la revolución francesa.

-Jolines, yo quería ir a helarme de frío con los demás y ahora que hago? oh! profesor Lupin! ¿Ya no tiene miedo de la luna?

-AAARRGG Luna, ¿dónde? (empieza a temblar)

-Era una broma...

Pero Lupin empezó a desvariar...

-Yo no te dejé enfrentarte al boggart!! Jajaja tu padre era buen tipo, aunque se metía en muchos líos, sabes? y tu madre estaba muy buena... persona quiero decir, si eso... jajajajajaja...

-Profesor? Bueno yo le dejo aquí con su nostalgia que me quiero cebar en el banquete.

Después del banquete al que no hemos asistido; bien por falta de presupuesto para realizarlo o bien porque como los elfos de Hogwarts son bastante cutres y no sirven Juanolas pues pensamos que no vale la pena...

-Me lo he pasado súper bien!! Jajaja, que divertido!! -decía Ron.

-gggrrr... -decía el niño que vivió.

-Soy el prefecto dejad paso!!

-Alguien a matado a la señora gorda-cantarina!

-BIENN!!

-Que salga la señora gorda de verdad! la que nos describe el libro!!

-Esoo!

-Callad que soy el prefecto!!

-Filch, vé a buscar a los fantasmas para que busquen a la señora gorda que yo me voy a buscar una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, si es que con mi edad...

-SILENCIO!! -gritó el prefecto.

-Hombre gracias... ahora Filch, busca, busca...

-Director no soy un perro...Oh! está allí!! Comiéndose esos hipopótamos!

-¿Pero no estaba a régimen? ¿No quería que dejáramos de llamarla señora Gorda?

-No, Sirius Black me ha dicho que estoy todavía muy gorda y... quiero comer más!! Me voy a comer todos estos hipopótamos y nadie va a impedírmelo!!

-Pues en honor a tu valentía vamos a comer más al Gran Comedor!! -gritó Albus Dumbledore.

Y después de comer más, los alumnos cayeron en un profundo sueño.

-Director, Lupin no ha venido a comer, seguro que está con Black.

-Tranquilo Severus, Remus no te va a quitar el título de sex-símbol de la película!

-Ah, en serio?? pues me voy que mañana tengo una clase de DCAO que impartir!

En la tan deseada clase...

-Vamos a estudiar los hombres lobo -dijo serio Severus

-Pero profesor, no le podemos estudiar a usted que está más bueno y es más interesante? -objetó una alumna inteligente

-Si, sería tentador... pero claro si no al final de la peli no os enterareis de que va la cosa y además me interesa que alguna alumna superdotada saque conclusiones de esta clase.

-Eh? Pero señor, mañana hay Quidditch y nos va a dejar con la intriga hasta el fin de la película??

-Cállese Potter! Aquí el sex-símbol soy yo!

Al día siguiente...

-Ainss como llueveeeeee!! Me mojo, oh! ese es Cedric Diggory? Voy a acercarme a ver si le puedo ver la cara al tipejo mazizorro, nooooo!! el dementor-happy!

-Ven aquí cariño, no huyas que tan solo quiero un beso!! -dijo el dementor

Y Potter se desmaya...

-¿Que hago en la enfermería? Ya llevo tres películas y siempre he de pasar por aquí!! (Hagan memoria, es verdad!!)

-Bueno, pero a que esta es la primera vez que vienes con tu escoba?

-¿QUE LE HABEIS HECHO A MI ESCOBA DESGRACIADOS?

-Se rompió sola.

-MENTIROSOS HIJOS DE VUESTRA MADRE... (Estos insultos vienen precedidos de otros que no podemos reproducir por seguridad infantil, gracias)

-Pero fue el sauce boxeador!!

-EXCUSAS, EXCUSAS!! ME...

Por una islita que no se sabe de donde ha salido porque los demás años no estaba...

-Mis amigos me rompieron la escoba.

-Bueno, pero eso tiene fácil solución, verás yo nunca he tenido escoba -se sinceró Lupin.

-Ya, ni escoba ni túnicas de repuesto -objetó Harry

-El presupuesto hijo, el presupuesto -volvió a insistir Lupin

-Entiendo, sabe que hay un dementor que me acosa??

-Bueno, yo soy experto en técnicas de protección, si quieres por un par de Galeones te doy unas clasecillas. -dijo Lupin, el cual por su desmejorado físico no necesita esa protección.

-Ok, yuuujjuuuuuu!! soy feliz!

En el nevado patio de Hogwarts...

-Nos vamos a Hogsmeade.

-Pues yo... nadie me ve... me pongo la capa... eh?? Veo doble?? Ah! no que son los gemelos de Ron... Ron tiene gemelos?? Pero los gemelos no son una cosa que se pone en las mangas de los trajes... Que lío! Maldita polisemia...Que hacéis??

-Te vamos a dar un obsequio. Tu tan solo di: Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

-No, te confundes -le replica su hermano Fred... ¿o George?- eso es la frase del libro, en la película lo hemos cambiado, recuerdas??

-Ah, es verdad!! Juro solemnemente que esto es un travesura... no queda tan bien pero es que si no nos acusaban de plagio.

-Bueno y si digo eso que pasa -quiso saber el niño Potter intrigado.

-Nada, verás lo que hacen los alumnos de Hogwarts en todo momento...

-En todo momento??

-Si -contestaron los gemelos.

-Incluso cuando se duchan? Cuando van al baño?? -insistió Harry

-Eh... si, pero la finalidad del mapa es hacer travesuras...

-Incluso cuando se sacan los mocos?? -volvió a insistir Harry

-QUE SI PESADO!!

En Hogsmeade...

-Mira que casa tan chula! -dice Ron, con envidia de sus habitantes

-Bueno está muy encantada, se dice que...

-Tu siempre tienes que saberlo todo Granger? -pregunta Draco

-Si, claro, soy la empollona de la película... -concluyó Herms.

-Ah.. y yo soy el malo! -dijo Draco.

-No, eres el bufón, el malo es Sirius Black -aclaró Hermione.

-No! Yo soy el malo malísimo, te vas a enterar!! pegadles la paliza de su vida!! -les ordenó Draco a sus sicarios.

Pero lo que nadie sabe es que Draco era en verdad tan malo como decía, pues robaba el dinero a sus amigos y los pobres tenían que comprar la ropa en el mercadillo, y en ese momento que se acababan de zampar tres hamburguesas con extra de caramelo, pues es normal que a los amigos de Draco se les cayeran los pantalones, que debían ser de tercera o cuarta mano. Y ante la vergüenza, salieron despavoridos.

-OH! Alguien me ha tocado el trasero! Ron!! -gritó Hermione.

-Yo no he sido!! -dijo Ron- lo juro!!

-Harry??

-Jijijijijiji... aquí estoy, gracias a un mapa milagroso.

-Se lo devolverás a McGonagall -dijo Hermione aún enfadada por lo de su trasero.

-No, ahora me enfado, me voy con esos profes molones!!

En las tres escobas...

-¿Y ahora porque no nos dejan entrar?

Dolores os contesta: porque este capítulo del libro se lo saltaron, pobres guionistas!!

Con los profes molones...

-¿Sabéis que Sirius Black mató a Peter Pettigrew?

-Si, Sirius es el padrino de Harry, si éste nos oyera ahora le cogería un trauma psicológico... menos mal que está en Hogwarts y que no nos puede oír... oh! maldita puerta!!

Harry sale despavorido del sitio en el que supone que no tendría que estar...

-SNIIIIFF... voy a llorar un ratito...

-Hermione, no lo vamos a encontrar, lleva la capa puesta -insistia Ron.

-Calla, que yo soy alumna de Misterios y Rastros Mágicos y puedo decirte donde esta Harry!!

-Eh? Pero esa asignatura es para los de sexto curso y solo la pueden cursar los alumnos con media de sobresaliente alto!! -dijo Ron perplejo.

-Calla!! Esta... aquí! -y Hermione levantó la capa y se encontró a Harry secándose los mocos con el suéter de Dudley...

-SNIIIFFF... ERA SU AMIGOOOO!!

Eh?? perdona?? es que con las frases tontas nos perdemos, pero nos gusta ver tu desesperación, sigue llorando por favor... y Harry siguió llorando, pero por suerte la dirección hizo algo bien y cortó esa escena.

Y total... ¿para que? que preferimos ¿ver a Harry llorando o a un Lupin desmejorado con una chaqueta de hace más de 40 años y un mostacho mal recortado? Lupinianas, esto no es justo, Remus se merece mucho más!! Dirigíos conmigo a poner una denuncia por difamación de mala imagen!!

-Harry! Bienvenido a mi clase de defensa personal!! ¿Te acuerdas de mi amigo el boggart? Pues le he invitado a que se pase un par de días en mi baúl, ven que te lo enseño.. ARRRGGGG!! El boggart se ha convertido en el dementor-happy, Harry huye!! Huye, no desmáyate! ¿Que parte de "huye" no has entendido, chaval? ¿Y ahora que yo hago? Imagínate que me hacen una inspección de trabajo... como explico que tengo a Harry Potter tendido en el suelo de mi despacho, eh? pensaste en eso antes de desmayarte? No contesta, ehh... le daré un poco de chocolate pero no del de tableta...

Después del chocolate…

-AAAiinnnsss Harry, me siento tan solo, sabes ha sido para mi una gran decepción no ser el sex símbol de la peli…

-Venga profesor anímese, mire como agradecimiento a esta excelente clase anti-dementores le puedo dar… mire, al final de la película habrá una gran revelación sobre usted! ¿Qué le parece??

-Y yo como muestra de mi agradecimiento te regalaré una de mis chaquetas y un peine para el mostacho, para que cuando crezcas un poquito te lo dejes como yo!!

-Ehh… gra- gracias profesor.

En la habitación de los jóvenes Gryffindor:

-Me abuuurrooo -dijo Harry- voy a mirar que hace la peña... eh!! Fiesta en la sala común de Slytherin, si tienen a Snape y todo, DIOS MIO!! Está haciendo un strepteasse privado para sus mejores alumnos. Como me gustaría estar en Slytherin en estos momentos, no tenia que haberle dicho que no al sombrero seleccionador cuando me lo propuso...

-AAARRGGG ARAÑAAAAASS!! -grita Ron de improviso- Sálvese quien pueda, arañas por todoooooo!! Y bailando claque con Remus!! NNOoooo Harry tienes que salvarme vienen a por mi!! Me quieren matar!

Después de ayudar a Ron a superar su crisis de aracnofobia, Harry pasea un poco por los pasillos de su cole, a ver si se puede colar en la fiesta de los de Slytherin.

-A ver... Peter Pettigrew, ese es de Slytherin, seguro, voy a pedirle como se llega a la Sala Común... eh?? Pero si tenía que estar aquí, pues no... debe ser muy bajito. ¡Ostras! Quien si que viene es Snape... (reacciona demasiado lento)

-Si, te pillé!! -dijo Severus triunfante- hoy es mi dia de suerte, ups! perdona, te estoy deslumbrando con mi varita...

-No, -dijo Harry- es que pensaba que es muy sugerente que estemos usted y yo solos en el pasillo sin nadie cerca que pueda oírnos... no se si me entiende...

-Madre mía, -pensó Severus aterrado- mi alumno más odiado me esta tirando los tejos!! Esto me pasa por ser profesor de adolescentes, si me hubiera metido a repartidor de pizzas como me dijo mi madre... y encima me han escogido sex-simbol de la película!!

-Si usted quiere me quita la cazadora...-dijo Harry con voz sugerente.

-No, mejor vacía tus bolsillos -dijo Snape intentando ganar tiempo.

-Solo tengo este trozo de pergamino -dijo Harry.

-Oh! Trozo de pergamino! Revela tu secreto!! ¬¬ eh? Que caligrafía más odiosa... es peor que la de Longbottom. Dime, ¿que pone?

-Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta están de acuerdo con Dolores y opinan que Severus es el hombre más sexy de la tercera entrega, aunque solo por descarte.

-¿Como que por descarte?? Serás!! -gritó Severus.

-UUUEEE!! Fiestaaaa, -dijo Remus haciendo su entrada- Hola Severus!! ¿Vienes a dar un paseito a la luz de la luna?

-No, yo te dejo aquí con Harry y su artefacto de magia negra -dijo Severus aún ofendido por el mapa.

-Harry, esto es muy grave, te lo confisco, así me servirá en las largas noches de luna llena... ejem... nada, vete a dormir.

En la clase de Trelawney.

-Bueno, voy a mirar vuestra bolita, -dijo Trelawney emocionada- todos vais a morir, especialmente tu niñita lista, sufrirás mucho por que te cortarás las venas accidentalmente mientras leerás un libro de esos de "lectura ligera"...

Hermione se cabrea y tira un bola, bueno y además abandona la clase (que mala educación!! eso no se lo haría a Dolores) Esta niña lo que necesita son unas Juanolas que refresquen su temperamento violento.

Después de clase:

-Anda, la bola -dijo Harry- ¿la escondemos y le pedimos a Trelawney un rescate?? Vale, vale voy a devolvérsela...

-Harryyyyyyy, jijiji, el señor oscuro recuperará lo que es suyoooooooooooooooooo -dijo Trelawney recibiendo a Harry.

-Profesora, ¿ha vuelto a fumar? -dijo Harry armándose de paciencia- ya sabe que los porros matan neuronas, bueno supongo que usted habrá tenido neuronas alguna vez no??.. creo que no, bueno yo le dejo aquí la bolita y me voy pitando ADIIIOOOOOSS!!

En la terraza de Hogwarts...

-¿Que son todos estos cuervos? -pregunta Harry

-Dumbledore los cría, con ellos desgrava impuestos- dijo Hermione haciendo gala de su sabiduría.

-eY! ¿Venís al espectáculo? -dice Malfoy (¿que hace este chico con una cámara de fotos muggle colgada del cuello? se la robó a Colin Crevey? ¿Que ha sido de este chico?)

-Espectáculo?? Un circo?? -pregunta Ron esperanzado- Yo nunca he ido a ninguno, somos demasiados hermanos y no hay presupuesto para tanto...

-JAJAJAJAJAJA -rió Malfoy ante la sinceridad de Ron

Ante esto, Hermione que detestaba que se burlarán de los más débiles saca su varita y a Draco le da un ataque de diarrea aguda (en ese mismo instante) y pone cara como si se lo fuera a hacer todo encima.

-AAinnnnnssss... -se lamentaba el joven Slytherin- déjame ir al a baño por favor que me lo voy a hacer encima y luego me voy a tener que cambiar la ropa interior y la que llevo es de Winnie the Pooh...

Y Hermione le pega una bofetada y encima suelta: "¡Que bien sienta esto!" Nenita, la adolescencia te está sentando mal...

Luego van a la cabaña de Harry, donde Ron recupera a su "rata" y todos contentos, menos Buckbeak, al que suponemos que el hacha extraña del verdugo, habrá decapitado. Y vemos una escena sobrecogedora del trío dándose un emotivo abrazo) y de repente...

-AAArrggg...-se queja Ron- mi rata me ha mordido, seguro que voy a coger un montón de enfermedades, de esta no salgo... EL GRIM!!

Y El Grim rapta a Ron y Hermione y Harry tienen un par de planos malos de acción barata (manipulada por ordenador) con el sauce boxeador. Y bueno... caen dentro del agujero (que casualidad...) y por suerte es Hermione la que cae encima de Harry... porque si no, contagiados por la mente perversa y calenturienta de nuestros protagonistas, nos hubiéramos malpensado mucho... y llegan a una casa dónde no han limpiado desde hace un par de años... ¿que pasa que los fantasmas no saben pasar la fregona??

-Ron!! Y el perro??

-Gracias por preguntarme como me encuentro -dijo Ron ofendido- no hay perro, es este... el asesino ese que corta cabezas... espera eso es en Sleepy Hollow, no es... no me sale el nombre, ah, si! Sirius Black.

-Te matoooo-dice Harry abalanzándose sobre él.

-Expelliarmus -dice el desmejorado Remus- caramba Sirius, que estropeado estás... Finalmente la carne revela la locura interior, y como yo estoy muy loco te voy a pegar un peaso de abrazo!!

-NOOO! El profesor Lupin es un hombre lobo -confiesa Hermione- lo siento, llevo toda la película aguantándomelo, tenia que decirlo, si no iba a explotar...es que ha faltado a algunas clases y eso es muy irresponsable y como alumna ejemplar tenia que denunciarlo... claro yo lo se por el trabajo de Snape y por que soy muy aplicada...

-Necesito mataaaaaarrr ¿dónde está mi mataratas? -dijo Sirius perdiendo la paciencia- VAMOS PETTTEEEERR (MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA: risa de loco escapado de Azkaban) PEEETTTEERRR, SI TE ATREVES MUÉSTRATE CRETINOOOOOO MUAHAHAHAHAHA...

-Os pillé haciendo novillos -dijo Snape haciendo su entrada- y ahora...

-Calle profesor! -dijo Harry- el ser el mas sexy de la peli se le ha subido a la cabeza! -y le lanza un conjuro a Snape.

-AAAARRGG! HARRYY!! -gritó Hermione desconsolada- Has... has... (toma aire) agredido a un profesooooooooooooorrr... NOOOOOOOOO, ahora si que me expulsan dios mío!! Me veré obligada a currar en algún puesto de hamburguesas y tendré que freír patatas fritas todo el diaaaaaaaaaa.. SNIIIIFFF... no quiero morir, soy demasiado jooooveeennn...

Por favor.. que alguien calle a esta niña, te dejaría mis Juanolas... pero va a ser que no, por cierto si ahora compráis un paquete de Juanolas en Hogsmeade y decís que vais de parte de Dolores os harán una rebaja hasta el 10.

-Bueno, vamos a terminar con esta película ya -dijo Remus cansado- Pettigrew es la rata de Ron, venga vamos a torturarla un poco.

Sale Pettigrew, con aspecto más de rata que de hombre.

-OOhh... somos amigos de la infancia!! -implora la rata.

-¬¬ No, nosotros preferimos matarte!! Traidor, asesinooooo!! -dijeron Remus y Sirius- Niños no miréis, que va a haber mucha sangre, eh?? que me dicen los apuntadores?? Ah, si podéis mirar, es una peli pá todos los públicos, no va a haber sangre, solo un poco de tortura y gritos de dolor... ¿tampoco? Valla mida de película entonces...

-No, no fui yo, Voldie me obligó, también me obligó ser su esclavo, a limpiarle las túnicas (que menudas manchas de sangre que tenían) a fregarle el suelo, hacerle la cama, servirle el desayuno, fregarle los platos, sacar el polvo... no os lo imaginaís fue horrible!!

-No lo matéis, me da lástima, -dijo Harry, retomando su olvidado papel de héroe- mejor que se valla de esclavo a Azkaban.

Saliendo del árbol...

-Ohh, me van a amputar la pierna -dijo Ron intentando hacerse el héroe como Harry.

-Harry -dijo Sirius- yo soy tu padrino, si quieres... puedes venir a vivir conmigo.

-EEHH!!! -gritó Potter- Un momento, nos acabamos de conocer y ya me pides para que nos vallamos a vivir juntos!! Si aún no hemos hecho esto.. ni aquello... con las relaciones no es bueno correr, si vamos lento mejor, que yo soy un inexperto en esto del amor...

-¬¬ Adolescentes!!

Mientras Remus...

-Aiinnss... creo que los garbanzos no me han sentado muy bien... tengo un dolor de barriga.. aahh!! la lunaaaaaa MAMAMAMAAAAAAAA!!

-Remus -dijo Sirius- eres un buen hombre!! Mantente vivo en este corazóooooon!

-Eh?? -pregunta Remus confundido- ¿Que haga que?

-Nada, es solo pá poner un par de frases cursis y tronchantes a la película, tu sigue trasformándote.

-Pues yo me las piro -dijo Peter- prefiero servir a Voldie que servir a la prisión de Azkaban que seguro k es más grande y hay más pá limpiar... ala, adiós!! Nos volveremos a ver no paséis pena.

-Se buen chicooooooo -dijo Remus o hombre lobo sin pelo.

-Profesor -se atrevió a preguntar Hermione- porque usted no tiene pelo?? Porque a no ser de que mi teoría sea errónea (cosa muy improbable ya que soy la sabelotodo de la película) los hombres lobo tienen pelo. ¡¡Y mucho!!

-¿Que pasa? -dijo Remus ofendido- ¿Que los hombres lobos no podemos ser curiosos?, a mi me gusta ir bien depiladito, como dictan las últimas tendencias en moda licántropa.

Después de la charla sale Severus del árbol y hace de protector a los alumnos maleducados que le habían agredido. Uhhmm... lo que daría yo porque Snape me protegiera... No!! Olviden eso último, Dolores no ha dicho nada, cálmate, anda una Juanola y olvidado!! Después Remus lucha con Sirius y unos dementores acosan a Sirius y Harry, y de repente... de nuevo el segundo hogar de Harry: la enfermería!!

-Señor director, Sirius es inocente, la rata de Ron!! ella es la culpable -se explica Hermione a su director.

-Si, claro -contestó el director- yo te creo, anda dale un par de vueltecitas al relojito eh?? Luego ya me cuentas.

-Ron, tu no puedes venir -dijo Hermione- en la última película yo no participé, (a pesar de haber descubierto el monstruo de Slytherin) así que ahora te toca a ti quedarte en la enfermería MUAHAHAHA, que buena memoria que tengo para el rencor.

Depués de volver atrás en el tiempo y de volver a presenciar por segunda vez la horrible escena de la diarrea de Draco, los héroes salvan a Buckbeak.

-¿Así se me ve el pelo por detrás? -suelta de repente Hermione- NOOOOOOOOOOO!! QUE TRAUMAAA, dios miooo, soy una desgraciada, mis largas tardes en la biblioteca estudiando las propiedades del cabello enmarañado, mis pociones alisadoras a las 12 de la noche, mi laborioso trabajoooooooo!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! SSNIIIFFF...

Más tarde se ponen a esperar detrás de un árbol...

-Y vi a mi papi -confiesa Harry- ya, ya se que está muerto, pero todo héroe ha de tener su trauma del pasado y éste es el mío, SNIIF.. pero a ver, consuélame un poco no?? Unas palabritas a afecto!! ¬¬ Menuda amiga ¿Sigues cabreada por lo de tu pelo?

-Mira -dijo Herms- para demostrarte mi afecto voy a librarte de una dolorosa muerte (toma aire para imitar a un licántropo) AUUUUUUUU...

-Madre mía -dijo Harry tapándose los oídos- Hermione, desafinas un montón! No te apuntes al coro eh? Que te pondrán en la sección de las ranas. Pero bueno, no me llores niña eh?? AAAARGGG, un hombre lobo me va a morder, uufff... gracias Buckbeak, ¿has visto Herms? Al final al héroe siempre lo salvan, llevo tres películas jugándome la vida inútilmente y siempre salgo bien parado. OH! Mira los dementores, ahora vendrá mi papi, espera, ahora, no seas impaciente que ahora vendrá...

Media hora más tarde...

-Bueno, -dijo Harry al fin, perdiendo la paciencia- pues si no viene mi papi me salvo yo mismo. Vaya mierda de película, ni escenas violentas, ni muertes de alumnos, ni mordeduras de licántropos, ni asesinatos de viejos amigos de la infancia, ni muertos vivientes, puaj!! Esta es la película más floja que he realizado hasta ahora. Bueno, vamos a salvar a Sirius.

Llegan a donde está Sirius y Hermione con el hechizo tan fuerte que hace casi se carga media torre... Se van los tres montados en Buckbeak y con una agradable musiquita sonando de fondo.

El amargo momento de la despedida...

-Sirius -dijo Harry- que lo de ir a vivir contigo pues que… cuando quieras, yo siempre estoy dispuesto a...

-Harry -le contestó serio su padrino- ya lo veremos, por ahora no tengo piso, ni mansión, ni chavola, ni agujero en el suelo. El mercado inmobiliario está carísimo y no tengo edad para hipotecarme. Bueno Hermione, eres la chica mas lista que conozco, demasiado lista para un rollito espontáneo...

-Eso, eso -dijo Harry- tu repíteselo más!! ¡Que ya se lo tiene muy creído! Así no haces mas que aumentar su ego! ¬¬

-Adiós peña -se despide Black- Vamos Buckbeak, ¡hasta el infinito y más allá!

En la enfermería...

- Estáis en dos sitios a la vez -dijo Ron (se desmaya)

Harry se va a ver a Lupin.

-Profesor, se va??

-Si hijo, -dijo Remus- no soy tan sexy como esperaba, yo llegué aquí con la ilusión de ser nombrado sex simbol de la peli, pero no ha podido ser, en vez de esto Snape ha contado en el desayuno que soy un hombre lobo depilado, ¡¡él si que lo tiene todo!! fiestas privadas en la sala común de Slytherin, el título de sex simbol de la tercera entrega, el afecto de Dolores y miles de fans...

-Bueno... -dijo Harry sincerándose- siempre le quedará la Orden Lupiniana profesor.

Al final de la peli...(POR FIN!! Se han dignado a ponerse el uniforme del colegio!!)

-Harry, tienes la mejor escoba del mundo, me la dejas??

-Eh? ¿Quien me la envía? -pregunta el héroe- ¿El director pá pedirme perdón por no haberse leído el libro? ¿El equipo de decorado por lo mismo? ¿O los guionistas?? Definitivamente, deben haber sido los del casting!! Dios mío Ron, peinate que allí llevas un cuerno.. ah claro, ya lo entiendo, es que me he pasado media película de la mano con Hermione... eehh... bueno, si, la escoba no??

-No se quien te la envía, pero llevaba esto -dice Hermione con una pluma.

-Eh?? ¿Tengo admiradores indios?

Y la película acaba igual que empezó, patéticamente. Dolores les deja aquí, diviértanse solitos o bien impriman esto y léanlo mientras ven la película. Y recuerden, las Juanolas son el alimento básico de Dolores. Ahora pasen a la siguiente entrega y recuerden que solo quedan dos películas para que yo aparezca (a la quinta va la vencida). Adiós fans míos, miembros de la Brigada Inquisitorial, profesores competentes y demás siervos, os quieroooooooo!! Besitos rosas de vuestra Dolores.

La dirección de esta película desea recordarles que durante el rodaje de la película ningún animal sufrió ningún daño: tan solo engordamos a un gato y a una manada de hipopótamos, maltratamos una rata, depilamos a un lobo, hicimos que el lobo y el perro se pelearan (como resultado el perro medio murió) y matamos a un hipogrifo con hurones envenenados. AH! Si, y un par de pájaros fueron agredidos por un árbol en movimiento, por no mencionar que tuvimos que ingresar a 50 ranas en una clínica veterinaria porque a todas se les rompieron las cuerdas vocales.


	4. El cáliz de fuego

¡¡Dios mío!! Que frustración más grande, resulta que entro en el cine muggle dispuesta a disfrutar de una agradable tarde con mi libretita para criticar y la pluma vuelapluma prestada por Rita Skeeter y me encuentro que en el puesto de las palomitas ¡¡no venden Juanolas!! Casi caí desmayada queridos lectores, menos mal que soy previsora y siempre llevo un paquetito encima. Este es mi bricoconsejo de hoy, llevaos siempre un paquete de ricas Juanolas al cine.

Y bien queridos híbridos y gente etiquetada del agua, además de miembros de la Brigada Inquisitorial, magos fieles al legitimo ministro de Magia y otros fans de mi rinconcito, preparaos para enfrentaros a… ¡¡El cáliz de fuego!! Dolores, Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts y directora durante un corto plazo de tiempo, os advierte que debéis ser valientes para leer esto, no tanto como un Gryffindor, pero si lo suficiente para no autoprovocaros un paro cardíaco.

La película empieza oscura, con algún que otro foco fundido ya que no gastaron mucho en bombillas. Y la música del principio debo añadir que es de mi agrado, al igual que el cementerio ya que nos introduce en un clima de misterio que es roto cuando vemos a un viejo feo y con arrugas jugando con una tetera antiestética y creyéndose policía al acudir a estorbar los planes de Voldie.

En la casa de Voldie:

-Que casa tan grande, me siento protagonista de una peli de terror –dice el viejo- OH, veo una luz, voy a seguirla. ¡¡Ay no!! Que eso es cuando te mueres. Uy, ¿¿de que hablan estos?? AAAAARRGG!! ¡¡Una serpiente que encima parece que habla!! ¿Qué? Eso es imposible, se me ha subido el te a la cabeza, uuhhm ¿Quién es ese hombre? El guión dice que solo debían estar el enano y la rata, ¿¿pero y ese?? Voy a acercarme a ver si le veo de cerca, parece sexy (gruñido de león) grrrrrr… ¿Una luz verde? ¡¡Parece una discoteca!! YUJUUU, fiesta (muere)

Mientras Harry Potter.

-Joder que sueño más raro soñaba que una loca con los pelos alborotados y muy cursi me despertaba… Joder sin gafas no veo una mierda, me las pondré… ¡OH! Buenos días Hermione, digo… feliz madrugada. ¡Oh! Ya estoy aquí ¿No se supone que veníais a buscarme con polvos flu?

-Despierta Ron, no te tapes niño que con esa camiseta que pareces mongolo.

-¡¡NO ME VIOLES!! –Grita Ron- Hermione aléjate de mi que soy muy joven e inocente y tu eres una pervertida que interpreta el papel de cursi.

Todos: eing??

Más tarde…

-¿Oye a donde vamos? –pregunta Harry

-No lo se –contesta el señor Weasley.

¿No lo se? Por favor, todo el mundo lo sabe, incluso los que no se han leído el libro creen que esta frase es estúpida. ¿Qué pasa guionistas? El libro es gordo pero como mínimo leeros el principio ¿no? Que vergüenza, no lo se, no lo se… mira, estoy tan rabiosa por esta frase estúpida que me tomaré una Juanola extra fuerte para ver si lo supero.

En el campo cerca de un árbol…

-Hola- dice Cedric- soy el candidato a sex-símbol de la peli y salgo de los árboles como las manzanas.

-Ahora me comería una –dicen Ginny y Hermione con cara de depravadas.

-Harry Potter, encantado de conocerte tío, soy tu fan –confiesa el padre de Cedric.

Bien, como mínimo eso no ha cambiado, todo el mundo quiere y ama a nuestro joven y adolescente protagonista.

De repente…

-¡OH! El mundo me sonríe: una bota usada por un muggle –grita Arthur Weasley- es mía sucios, no os acerquéis canallas, es mía, solo mía, mi te- sssoro.

-Señor Weasley –dice Hermione recobrando su papel de sabelotodo- se ha equivocado de película, mire lo que hemos de hacer es engancharnos a la bota, todos menos Harry, así ¿lo ve? Parecemos una pandilla de locos escapados del manicomio que adoran a un nuevo dios. Ahora Harry en el último momento coge la bota y… desaparecemos.

Y todos caen encima de la hierba dándose unos tortazos increíbles, todos menos Cedric (ya que un candidato a sex-simbol no puede arriesgarse a romperse la nariz en una caída tonta) y los viejos que aterrizan de una forma que parece más digna de Mary Poppins que de las pelis de HP.

-¿A que os ha despejado las fosas nasales? Yo lo hago cuando estoy resfriado, vamos ni el vixvaporup.

OOOhh, preciosa extendida de tiendas de campaña. Hermione flipa in colors ante tan gran despliegue y piensa "es el poder del Quidditch" y nosotros decimos "es el poder del ordenador, que ha multiplicado las tiendas y ha añadido efectos luminosos, sonoros y gente volando"

Y con eso que vemos a un montón de gente contenta y armando mucho barullo (si acudiera yo y mi fiel Brigada Inquisitorial se acabaría todo ese espantoso ruido ensordecedor en un minuto). Los Weasleys llegan a un trozo de mantel sujetado por dos palos a lo que, por poner un nombre, llamaremos "tienda de campaña"

Harry se mete dentro cogiendo aire pensando que no va a poder respirar, y con eso que se da cuenta de que la tiendecita tiene truco. "Uf, menos mal –piensa Harry- porque los pies del señor Weasley huelen a huevos podridos…"

De repente cambiamos la desmejorada tiendecita por un gran, enorme e impresionante estadio de Quidditch (aprobado, financiado y construido por el Ministerio de Magia y su excelente ministro, aunque hay que reconocer que parece más bien un campo de fútbol) y vemos a los Weasley escalando el Everest.

Y… se hizo la luz, ¡Una visión celestial! Cantad a coro con Dolores un canto de alegría. ¡¡Lucius Malfoy!! GGGrr… He's so sexy… Y esa frase "Si llueve seréis los primeros en saberlo, bueno no, los primeros no, los primeros seremos nosotros porque en el palco del ministerio tenemos un indicador meteorológico. Además estoy bueno y tengo dinero."

-Si, nosotros estamos en el palco de honor con la gente guay –dice Draco intentando parecerse a su apuesto y seductor padre y llevándose un golpe de bastón (lo cual seguro que le provoca un moratón en su pielecita pálida) y una advertencia de su maravilloso y sexy padre.

-Se supone que nosotros también –aclara Harry- pero es que después de cuatro películas a los guionistas les sigue sin salir de… vamos que no se han vuelto a leer el libro.

-Si, además tenemos que dar pena y todo eso porque somos familia numerosa, a ver si el ministerio aumenta el sueldo a Arthur –dice un hijo responsable.

Una vez que los Weasley pueden tocar las nubes con las manos… ¡Dios mío! ¿Es necesario que describa esta escena? Hermione chillando como una loca (cosa que es impropio de ella, además que SE SUPONE que a ella no le gusta el Quidditch), Ginny y Harry con unos sombreros que buscan llamar la atención (creo que no voy a poder ser feliz después de haberlos visto) y mejor me ahorro el comentario de los pantalones de los gemelos Weasley porque no quiero incurrir en el suicido colectivo de los que lean mi rinconcito. Además debo añadir que Hermione y los gemelos llevan unas bufandas muy Slytherin… ¡fíjense!

Y aparece la gente montada en sus escobas, los seres híbridos, perdón digo… las mascotas de cada equipo y nuestro querido y bienamado ministro de magia al que enviamos un beso desde aquí de su antigua subsecretaria y de la actual Suma Inquisidora.

Bueno, yo aquí, llegados a un punto de la película en que lo único interesante que he encontrado ha sido el cuerpazo de Lucius, pues... ¡¡Como mínimo quiero ver el partido!! Yo he pagado mi entrada, ¡¡Exijo verlo!! Nada, no se puede luchar contra la gran industria cinematográfica… Y si no has leído el libro pues te quedas sin saber quien ha ganado el partido, ok??

-Deseo a Krum –dice Ron otra vez en la tienducha- Le amo con locura, mi corazón es suyo…

-Víctor te amor, eres mi amor- gritan los gemelos Weasley -¡Vamos a sacar un disco, el tema central es este: Víctor te amo!!

Dolores, que por razones obvias como que por ejemplo, los gemelos desafinan un montón y que las intervenciones tardías de Harry y Ginny no favorecen a mejorar el producto, os recomienda que, en el hipotético caso que el ministerio aprobara este disco… ¡¡No lo compréis!!

-¡¡HUID!! –Grita el señor Weasley con desesperación- ¡¡Vamos a morir todos! Un grupo de locos que querían ver el partido y no han podido por culpa del equipo de dirección están prendiendo fuego a los estudios.

-Pues parece que son penitentes de la Semana Santa –dice Harry- ¡¡Voy a verlos de cerca!! ¡¡Que ilusión!! Semana Santa en verano, si es que las incoherencias que no se hacen en esta película no se hacen en ninguna otra… ¡¡OH, que patoso que soy me he caído!! Pero como soy el protagonista alguien me ayudará… (Pasan cinco minutos) ¿Por qué nadie me ayuda? Bueno, como mínimo no me han pisado y eso que estoy en medio… aínnnsssss… me dormiré un ratito a la sombra de las tiendas rotas…

De noche, muy oscuro…

-Voy dando patadas a las cosas y llevo un abrigo de cuero que me debe haber costado un pastón –dice Barty Crouch Junior- Voy a proyectar en el cielo un mensaje de apoyo al rinconcito de Dolores Jane Umbridge… ¿Qué es eso?? ¡¡Me he equivocado de conjuro!! Bueno, para disimular mi error sacaré a relucir mi sonrisa profident que hace que parezca un loco depravado y me da aspecto de malo.

-OH, ¿Qué es eso? –Dice Harry despertando- OH, que sexy…

-Me las piro vampiro –dice Barty Crouch Junior despareciendo.

-HARRY, HARRY, venimos a salvarte –gritan sus amigos.

-OH, por fin acudís en ayuda del héroe –dice Harry un poco enfadado.

Aparecen los miembros del ministerio…

-Estos niños son malos –grita Bartemius Crouch padre – Soy del Ministerio y tengo una varita que parece un destornillador, por no decir que lo que hace desternillarse es mi bigote a lo Hitler. Y en cuento a estos niños… les voy a pegar la paliza de su vida. Winky ¡¡Quítame el cinturón!! ¿Winky? Ah, vale me dicen que era innecesaria para la trama y hemos prescindido de ella…

-Como soy aquí la única autorizada para hablar porque soy lista, perspicaz, inteligente, sutil y cursi –dice Hermione- pues Harry, te voy a explicar quienes son los mortífagos y cual es su símbolo y dónde encarga Voldie esos espantosos conos que llevan en la cabeza que parecen, como bien has apuntado antes, cucuruchos de Semana Santa y bla, bla, bla…

En el expreso de Hogwarts.

-OH, ya estamos aquí, con que rapidez avanzamos en la trama… -dice Harry- OH, el carrito de las chucherías.

-Yo sigo sin tener un duro y no me importa que la gente sepa que soy pobre –insinúa Ron.

-Yo quiero un… -Harry se deslumbra…

-Un pastel de calabaza. –dice Cho

-¿Perdona nenita? –dice la bruja que esta un poco sorda.

-Que me de un pastel de calabaza vieja tonta –grita mientras le da una patada.

Harry entra en su vagón:

-OH, Cho –dice para si- que maravillosa, que cabello, que mal genio, que indiferencia por las personas mayores (suspiro) es tan perfecta… I'm happy.

-Escribe a Sirius o te corto la mano y escribo por ti –dice Hermione sedienta de protagonismo- Además sabes que en el contrato de la lechuza sale que tiene que tener un primer plano en cada película.

-¿La lechuza tiene contrato?

En Hogwarts…

-¿Por qué no ha sonado la típica música de cuando llegamos a Hogwarts que ponen todos los años? –Pregunta Harry- OH, caramba Hagrid se cree auxiliar de vuelo ¿Eso es un carro tirado por unicornios? ¡¡HAGRID!! quítate de allí que te van a xafar y con lo grande que eres estaríamos meses a reunir todos tus órganos internos. OH, vale menos mal, bueno ahora ¿Un barco saliendo del agua? ¿Soy el único que flipa? ¿Hermione esto no venía después en el libro?

-Si, pero ya sabes, habla con los guionistas –aclaró la buena amiga Herms- Vayamos a cenar.

En el Gran Comedor, que parece que es lo único que se mantiene impasible a los cambios puesto que los uniformes de los alumnos han vuelto a cambiar (los Weasley deben estar hasta los… deben estar cansados de comprar cada año uniformes nuevos)

-Silencio todo el mundo –dice Dumbledore, pidiendo un poquito de atención y chupando cámara- Ahora me dispongo a contaros, para los que os hayáis perdido, de que va a tratar esta película.

Si, si, si, ya se lo que pensáis queridos amigos. Se que ahora os morís por leer la crítica de la siguiente escena de la que yo me deleitaría escribiendo una tesis entera. Pobre Argus Filch, no tiene bastante con ser un squib y pasarse la vida limpiando las mierdas de los alumnos sino que encima ahora el cruel equipo de casting lo contrató para correr de manera absurda y con cara que parece que necesita acudir urgentemente al servicio de caballeros (que es la única explicación posible que encuentro de eso)

-Bueno –anuncia Dumbledore- ahora os presento a las chicas de Beauxbatons y a su enorme directora que hace que tenga unas contracturas horribles en el cuello cada vez que tengo que mirarle la cara.

Y las de Beauxbatons entran con un baile grácil y suave haciendo suspirar a todo el público masculino y soltando una plaga de mariposas carnívoras.

Y la Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts y cara oficial de las pastillas Juanola se pregunta ¿Qué pinta allí en medio una gimnasta que haga piruetas? El curso pasado ranas que cantaban, este año gimnastas que unas mayas horrorosas y otra pregunta aún más crucial ¿En el libro las de Beauxbatons bailaban? ¡NO! Además que las hace parecer tontas y presumidas si en el libro no lo hacían, ¡¡pues en la peli tampoco deberían!! También recuerdo que en el instituto de magia francés contaba con alumnado masculino, cosa que si los guionistas se hubieran molestado en leer el libro a lo mejor se hubieran dado cuenta. En fin mejor me callo porque aun no han entrado los de Dumstrang.

-Y aquí llegan los de Dumstrang –anuncia Dumbledore- cuyo uniforme no es tan corto ni relamido con el de las nenitas de Beauxbatons, pero se que hacen cosas muy chulas con el fuego, de hecho son los que organizan las fallas de Valencia. Y su director se supone que acosa a nuestro sexy profesor de pociones, pero eso también lo han recortado, al igual que su huída cobarde al final del libro para salvar el pellejo cuando... ¿Eh? Vale, vale me callo. ¡¡Entrad ya!!

-Damos miedo y tenemos cara de tipos duros –gritan haciendo malabares y prendiendo fuego a un par de alumnos.

-¡¡Es Krum!! –Grita Ron desmayándose. Suena de fondo la canción del verano: Victor te amo, eres mi amoooorrr

Mientras los de Dumstrang siguen a lo suyo.

-¿Qué hacen? –Pregunta Minerva escandalizada- ¡¡Están rayando el mármol!! ¡AY! Ha apagado el fuego en el suelo ¡¡Eso no habrá quien lo limpie!! Menos mal que tenemos a Filch para humillarle un poquito más.

-Minerva tiene razón –dijo Dumbledore mientras sacaba un extintor y apagaba a unos cuantos alumnos- ¡¡No hacía falta que incendiarais medio colegio!!

Mientras fuera de Hogwarts…

-¿Por qué me habré olvidado el paraguas? –dice el "Hombre misterioso" metiendo el pie en un charco.

De nuevo en el Gran Comedor…

-Mis caballos son muy poderosos –dice Madame Makime.

-Yo los cuidaré –anuncia Hagrid- pero para reunir fuerzas necesito comerme la mano de este hombrecito que es el director de orquesta…

-Bueno, bueno –dice Dumbledore- ahora que ya nos hemos cebado y no podemos comer mas ¡Crabbe y Goyle, alejad vuestras manos del pastel de calabaza! Como iba diciendo… Os presento el cáliz de fuego, si yo también me lo imaginaba más bonito, menos sobrio… pero eso no es culpa mía, hablad con los de decorados. ¡¡Eterna Gloria!! Si, con eso he captado vuestra atención ¿verdad? Podéis morir ¿sabéis? Por eso hemos puesto nuevas normas para evitar que los más jóvenes no se espachurren. Pero nos las contará Bartemius Crouch padre.

-¿Eh? OH, no tendrías que haberme tomado esa botellita de whisky… En fin, voy a poner las manos como si fuera un cura y voy a empezar a hablar con parsimonia. Los que sean menores de diecisiete años… ¡¡Como os acerquéis al cáliz de fuego os asesino sucios enanos!! No me abucheéis que soy peligroso, ¿Qué le pasa al cielo? OH, este hombre… """Ojoloco Moody."""

-UALAAA, -alucina Harry- Un tipejo raro que nos va a dar clase, parece paranoico, loco y peligroso. ¡¡Genial!! Seguro que aprendemos un montón de cosas peligrosas y prohibidas.

-Es Ojoloco Moody- aclara Hermione- Un auror, y ahora os familiarizaré con este nuevo término. Auror: del latín auror-oris, dícese del mago entrenado específicamente para la lucha contra magos tenebrosos.

Yo, querido público ya me pierdo, a ver ¿Moody llevaba una pata de palo, no? Entonces ¿porque en la película es de metal? Es deprimente… Además añado que este profesor no está autorizado por el Ministerio de Magia. En fin, solo queda un año para que tengáis una profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras decente, es decir, yo: Dolores Jane Umbridge, Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts.

-Gracias Moody por no dejar que ese rayo fulminara a mis estudiantes –dice Dumbledore.

-¡Que techo tan ridículo!- contesta Moody de mala leche y calado hasta los huesos.

-Gracias, gracias, tengo el sonotone atascado luego me lo repites, me da igual lo que hayas dicho mientras que no te metas con mi querido techo. –contesta Dumbledore

-¿Qué está bebiendo? –pregunta Harry cuando Ojoloco saca su petaca.

Yo te respondo Potter, seguro que es alcohol y del fuerte. Ya veremos en que condiciones estará mañana para dar clase ¡¡Que profesorado tan incompetente!! Yo le pondría inmediatamente en periodo de prueba.

-Soy ambicioso y estoy bueno, seguro que gano, ¡¡queredme nenas!! –dice Cedric después de estar un rato callado.

De noche en el gran Comedor…

-Hola soy Igor Karkarov, me aburro y voy a mirar el cáliz de fuego para que os penséis que soy yo el malo.

En la clase de Moody, que como bien hemos anunciado antes tenía una resaca insoportable…

-Joder que dolor de cabeza no debo beber tanto –dice el profesor para si mismo- Soy el profesor Moody, y el Ministerio de Magia me odia porque meto mucho alboroto con cosas realmente estúpidas. Pero… ¿QUE HACES CAPULLO? ¿CHICLE DEBAJO DE LA MESA? Te voy a tirar esta tiza carnívora para que te destroce la cara como a mí. Bueno, sois alumnos muy aplicados así que… ¿Alguien me define maldiciones imperdonables?

-Las maldiciones imperdonables se llaman así porque son imperdonables- contesta Hermione.

OH, Genial señorita Granger, realmente Genial. "Son imperdonables" Ni siquiera a mi, que he sido durante todos estos años subsecretaria del Ministro de Magia, se me hubiera ocurrido una respuesta tan brillante. Eres lista Granger ¿eh? No lo olvides. (Por cierto intentaba ser sarcástica)

-Mis bichos ¡OH! Los amo –dice Moody- ¿Comos estás arañita? Eres preciosa, contemplarte me llena el corazón de emoción. ¡OH! Mis gusanitos, ¡que bonitos! Realmente necesito un conjuro anti-insecticida por si las moscas… ¿Qué maldiciones imperdonables hay? ¡TU WEASLEY ponte en pie joder! Contéstame bien o te mato ¿eh?

-Pues está la Imperio, mi papi tuvo problemas con ella.

-Si, os voy a demostrar sus efectos con mi arañita. Mirad como vuela. Le he ordenado que se crea Víctor Krum en los mundiales. Ahora la tiraré encima de vosotros. Ten la araña Malfoy MUAHAHAHAHA, ten la araña Weasley… ¿Weasley? ¿Estás bien? Caramba creo que se ha muerto, no pasa nada, sigamos con la clase. LONGBOTTOM, se que decirte esta frase ahora queda un poco freaky y no tiene nada que ver con lo que estábamos tratando hasta ahora, pero me han dicho que eres muy bueno en Herbología.

-Paso de ti- contesta Longbottom- Yo soy fiel a las plantas y todo este rollo no me interesa. Yo conozco la maldición Cruciatus.

-Ejem ejem, -contesta Moody- Si, suponía que la conocías por eso de que yo y mis compis mortífagos fuimos a… digo, ¡UPS! ¡NADA! Voy a maltratar a mi araña.

-PARE –grita Hermione- Además de ser lista también me interesa la salud mental de mis compañeros de clase.

-¿Eh? Bueno pues ten la araña y dime cual es la última maldición ¿No te la sabes? MUAHAHAHA, que bueno la lista de la peli no puede aportarnos información, pos es el Avada Kedavra, la gente suele morir, todos menos Potter. (Saca la lengua y se emborracha un poquito)

Fuera de Clase.

-Estoy traumatizado –dice Neville.

-Tranquilo herbívoro –dice Moody- Tengo un whisky de hierbas muy bueno, anda sube a mi despacho.

-NOOO, SOCORRO SALVADME –Grita Neville- yo con este loco no me quedo a solas.

En el Gran Comedor.

-¡Hola! Soy Cedric Diggory, el guaperas y voy a tirar mi nombre al Cáliz porque estoy bueno y soy muy valiente ¡¡Eso, eso!! Aplaudidme queridas fans, que alguna de vosotras se desmaye ante mi belleza, eso es, ¡Estoy buenísimo! –dice él de si mismo.

-HOLA- dice Ron saludándolo cuando pasa por su lado. Cedric le ignora y Ron se siente inferior.

-SOMOS LOS MEJORES –gritan los gemelos Weasley, traemos la poción que nos hará entrar en el torneo.

-No va a funcionar –dice Hermione, estudiando ya que tenia una crisis de identidad al no haber podido contestar la pregunta acerca de la última maldición imperdonable (que recordamos que se llaman así porque son imperdonables) que le había formulado antes Moody.

-¿Porque no? Venga deléitanos con tu inteligencia sobrehumana y superior al esto de los mortales.

-Pues porque esto es un círculo de edad, bla, bla, bla… y tengo complejo de narrador de la película.

-Nosotros somos muy guays y vamos a echar nuestro nombre al cáliz ¿Qué es esto? ¡¡Tenemos barba!!

-OH –se sorprende Víctor Krum- Yo también soy guay y Hermione me mola… Bueno, tiraré mi nombre al Cáliz que para eso he venido.

En el Gran Comedor…

-Y voy a dar los resultados de la quiniela…-empieza Dumbledore- OH, no he ganado nada, en fin, ¿Qué hago? OH, un papelito. De Dumstrang ha ganado Víctor Krum.

-Soy un machote –dice Krum muy seguro de si mismo.

-Del colegio de las presumidas o pedantes señoritas francesas tenemos a –Dumbledore se coloca las gafas y lee- Fleur Delacour.

-Estoy buenorra –dice Fleur sonriendo a su público mayoritariamente formado por hombres.

-Y ahora de Hogwarts pues… ¡¡Cedric Diggory!!

-¡¡SI!! Gracias, gracias, -dice Cedric caminando con poses sexys- se que he ganado por mi belleza y mi heroicidad, ¡¡queredme nenitas!! Cedric esta aquí para salvaros, aplaudidme y adoradme como si fuera un dios.

-Genial, y ahora si no hay nada que nos lo impida nos cebaremos más ¿Eh? Otro papel, vaya a lo mejor son las instrucciones que las debí dejar dentro. Pues no, pone… ¡Que caligrafía más espantosa! Creo que dice Harry Potter.

-¿YO? –Contesta este aludido- Soy un pringado, no me levanto.

- HARRY -Grita Hermione ahora que ha recuperado su autoestima y vuelve a ser la sabelotodo e inteligente del film- ¡Que te levantes leñe! (le empuja)

- Te odio Harry –Piensa Ron con cara de malo.

-Ten Harry este papel para fumar o para lo que quieras –dice Dumbledore

-Gracias profesor, pero ya dejé la droga mágica. –Harry mira a sus compañeros de colegio- ¿Por qué me miráis así? No me insultéis yo molo. Soy el protagonista de la película.

En otra sala.

-Hemos venido aquí para discutir –gritan todos a la vez- así que peguémonos un par de bofetadas.

-No, que es una película para todos los públicos.

-JOOO –dicen todos sedientos de sangre

-Bueno, si queréis sangre –interviene Bartemius Crouch padre- Pues que Potter participe en el torneo que aun nos queda mucho de película y así le dará emoción.

En el despacho de Dumbledore en una nueva ubicación sobre una torre que parece que se tiene que caer.

-Primero la marca tenebrosa y luego **esto** –dice Minerva- Hay que poner fin a **esto.** ¿Sabeis? Me gusta esta palabra "esto"

-**No obstante** –dice Severus- yo prefiero esta expresión.

-Ok, ok –dice Dumbledore- No estamos aquí para decidir que expresión es la más cómica. Voy a hacer un chiste: Moody, échale un ojo a Potter.

-¡¡Soy un experto!! Será por ojos.

En el dormitorio de los Gryffindor.

-Estoy celoso –comienza Ron- así que ignórame, que después de cuatro películas ya era hora que nos enfadáramos.

-Ok, como quieras- contesta Harry- Yo sigo con los mismos pantalones que pijama desde la primera película.

Y ahora no puedo hacer nada más que no sea alabar a mi querida amiga Rita Skeeter. Es simplemente genial, o como mínimo eso es lo que Dolores opina. Yo, mi querida Rita, me postro ante ti. Toda la conversación me parece genial. Cuando se presenta: "Soy Rita Skeeter, pero ya me conocéis." Y que decir de cuando empieza a pellizcar las mejillas de la rubia Fleur y a palpar a los campeones. Pero sin embargo, me quito el sombrero ante la breve pero intensa entrevista con Potter.

-¡Que cuco! –dice con voz relamida

-Es un escobero –dice Harry creyendo que Rita no ve muy bien

-Estarás como en casa entonces –contesta magistralmente mi querida Rita.

Y empieza la entrevista, una entrevista que permanecerá siempre en mi memoria como los cinco minutos salvables de toda la película, especialmente por estas frases salidas de su boca:

-Los rebeldes arrastran masas (se ríe y se lo piensa) ¡Tacha eso último! Dime Harry, tus padres de seguir con vida, crees que se sentirían orgullosos o intranquilos porque tu actitud demuestra una patológica necesidad de atención o un terco deseo de muerte…

¡¡RITA ERES GENIAL!! Recuerda que cuentas con el apoyo de Dolores Jane Umbridge, Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts.

Luego, en la siguiente escena a Harry le amputa un dedo una lechuza que muerde.

Por la noche en la Sala común de Gryffindor…

-Hola Harry, soy Gary Oldman, perdón digo Sirius Black y he cobrado una pasta por salir medio minuto entre llamas. Bueno dime ¿En tu sueño salía un hombre en cueros? Perdón, digo un hombre con un abrigo de cuero, ¿no sabes quien es? Bueno solo me queda plagiar la frase que ya dijimos un par de veces en la segunda película: Hogwarts no es un lugar seguro, vale, Harry no me mires así tenemos el sueldo de los guionistas congelado y algo tenemos que hacer si querremos seguir grabando ¿no? Vale, tal vez plagiar frases de entregas anteriores no era lo más adecuado.

-OH, viene alguien. No es más que Ron, pierdete Ronnie

-Estás practicando para tu próxima entrevista, yo me voy que soy modelo de pies y también llevo el pijama oficial del colegio.

En el exterior…

-Amo las plantas con locura –dice Neville.

-Soy Hermione y tengo complejo de lechuza y Ron me ha dicho que Draco le ha dicho que Snape le ha dicho que el hombre desconocido con abrigo de cuero le ha dicho que Colagusano le ha dicho que Voldemort le ha dicho que Hagrid quiere verte.

-¿COMO?

-Si, perdón me he equivocado, vamos que Hagrid te quiere ver y que Ron te odia con locura. (Ron pone cara de "te odio, te odio, te odio")

Aiinns que película más larga, creo que a estas alturas es necesario que refresquemos nuestras gargantas con… Juanola, aclaran la voz, refrescan tu garganta ¡¡para que puedas interrumpir a todos los profesores que quieras!!

En el bosque.

-Harry –dice Hagrid con aire paternal y una flor horripilante en el pecho- hoy me he peinado y quiero que tú también lo hagas a partir de ahora.

-¿Es doloroso?

-Si, mucho no voy a mentirte. OH, Olympe cariño estoy aquí, (a Harry) desaparece mocoso y no mires cuando nos besamos con lengua.

-Tengo vomitera… Aiinns, en fin les espiare un poquito más ¡¡Dragones!! (Se desmaya)

-Solo voy a decir esto –dice Hagird tomando el relevo de la narración- porque Hermione no está y alguien tiene que dar la información: El Colacuerno es muy, muy, muy pero que muy, muy, muy peligroso.

Por Hogwarts, donde reina la anarquía porque todavía no estoy yo…

-Potter mira nuestras chapas, son super molonas.

Club de fans de Cedric:

-¿Prefieres no decirlo? –Dice Cedric mirándose a un espejo portátil- Es una mierda. Y Potter también y puedo decir palabrotas porque estoy bueno y nadie se resiste a mi linda carita. ¡¡Hola Harry amigo mío! Intenté impedir lo de las chapas de lo juro amigo del alma.

-No tiene importancia (se muere de rabia por dentro) solo vengo a cumplir con mi papel de héroe y decirte que la primera prueba son dragones.

-¿DRAGONES? Pueden despeinarme e incluso pueden quemar mi bonita piel. (Se larga alarmado a comprar protector anti-quemaduras)

Harry se va hacia su ex - amigo Ron

-Si, el psicólogo me dijo que soy pirómano –confiesa Dean.

-TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO –grita Harry.

-Muy bien –dice Ron con cara de cabreo.

-Potter vas a morir –dice Draco bajando de los árboles como si de un sex-símbol se tratase- Mi padre y yo, que tenemos mucho, mucho, muchísimo dinero, nos hemos apostado cada uno diez millones de Galeones a que la palmas. Además mira cuantos amigos que me hacen de guardaespaldas tengo. Soy el chico querido de Hogwarts.

-Tu padre no mola tanto –dice Harry- Solo tiene dinero, es muy atractivo y tiene un cuerpo diez.

Aparece Moody cuando Draco iba a hechizar a Harry por olvidarse de decir que además de todas esas cualidades, su padre era también uno de los motivos por los que Dolores veía las películas.

-¿Y yo no cuento con el afecto de Dolores? -preguntó Moody ansioso por conocer a la próxima Suma Inquisidora.- Pues convertiré a este niño rubio y mazizorro en un hurón y lo colaré por los calzoncillos sucios de uno de sus compañeros.

-¿Eso es un alumno? –preguntó Minerva McGonagall que era de la asociación protectora de animales.

-Técnicamente es un hurón rubio con mucho orgullo Slytherin –dijo Moody muy enfadado.

Minerva se enfada y convierte a Draco de nuevo en persona rubia y con un gran orgullo Slytherin.

-Joder Crabbe límpiate los calzoncillos de vez en cuando, que asco. Mi padre se enterará de esto, ¡¡te lo juro!! Mi padre tiene muchas influencias.

-¿Qué? No seas mentiroso, ahora no vas a hablar con tu padre te vas corriendo a aplancharte ese grasiento pelo planchado. Tu padre es un mortífago cojonudo… digo es un mal tipo.

-MOODY –grita McGonagall- TE VOY A MATAR, COMO VUELVAS A TRANSFORMAR A UN ALMUNO TE ASESINO ¿¿ME OYES?? ¡¡TE ASESINO!!

En le despacho de Moody.

-Me quito esta pierna de metal que pesa un huevo y medio –dice Moody cogiendo un palillo chino como si fuera un bolígrafo- Bueno yo soy una princesita de cuento, no espera es que no me he estudiado el guión todavía. Bueno, ese baúl que tengo allí tiene cosas muy raras dentro y por eso no te lo enseño, ya lo abriremos al final del film y nos servirá para que entendamos un poco el sentido de todo esto. Bueno en fin, solo decirte que el dragón es pan comido para alguien como por ejemplo mí amo Volde… ¿eh? Ah, perdón espera que lea el guión que así no podemos continuar. Si, aquí dice que tienes que vencer al dragón volando sobre tu escoba y ya que eches una firma a este seguro de vida dejándome a mí todas tus posesiones… ¿no cuela?

Y tatataxaaaaaaan, aquí llega la primera prueba todo el mundo está contento, todo el mundo está expectante y espera un gran charco de sangre. Por las gradas además de los gemelos haciendo apuestas hay también espías del ministerio camuflados que venden Juanolas.

-Harry voy a abrazarte por última vez –dice Hermione con un peinado muy cutre.

-No- puedo- respirar -dice el héroe aprisionado por su amiga.

-Estupendo, si te mueres serás portada –dice Rita con su blanca sonrisa- Así que ¡¡Muérete Potter!!

-No se meta con Potter, que Hermy es su amiga –dice Víctor amenazante

-Bueno, aquí estamos ¿Granger que hace aquí? –Dice Dumbledore- ¿No estará quebrantando las reglas verdad?

-NOOOOOOO –grita Hermione y sale de allí corriendo.

-¡Hola soy Barty Crouch padre! Coged cada uno un dragón. Muy bien señorita Delacour, ese seguro que la mata bien muerta (Fleur se pone pálida y se desmaya). Señor Krum ese seguro que le aplasta las entrañas (Krum sale corriendo) y este es excelente para profundas quemaduras en la piel Señor Diggory (Diggory huye despavorido a por su crema protectora) Ahora solo queda…

-El Colacuerno –dice Harry mirando a la cámara y guiñando un ojo para que la gente recuerde que es ese tan peligroso…

-¿Qué dices niño? –pregunta Bartemius Crouch padre- Que impertinente, te pareces a mi hijo al que mandé a Azkaban.

Cuando los campeones regresaron una vez Crouch se hubo marchado, empezó la prueba con Filch con un cañón (lo cual es peligroso).

-Todo el mundo me quiere –dice Diggory- Oigo como aclaman mi nombre como si fuera su nuevo dios. (Se peina) ¡¡Queredme gente!! Esto me recuerda a gladiador de Russel Crowe, solo que yo estoy mucho más bueno.

Y por fin llegó la hora de ver a Harry chamuscado. La gente grita, llora y se desespera ante la llegada inmediata de la sangre.

-Vamos Harry tu varita coño que para algo la tienes no solo para sujetarte el pelo cuando hace calor -grita Hermione enfadada.

-Si, es verdad, ¡¡OH, VAYA!! El dragón se ha soltado (silencio) ¡EL DRAGÓN SE HA SOLTADO! ¿Qué pasa que nadie piensa hacer nada? ¿Hola? Hay un dragón suelto por los terrenos del colegio. ¡¡Que público tan incompetente!! Vale, está bien ya lo haré yo que para algo soy el héroe de la película y el protagonista amado por todos.

Y tras cargarse el palco donde estaban los profesores (grrr... (Sonido de fiera) sexy-sevy saliendo de entre los escombros…) y tras casi caerse desde una altura considerable (es decir, desde la torre más alta del castillo) regresa sano y salvo al campo de Quidditch.

-Voy echando humo –grita Harry- No, no es que esté enfadado, es que el dragón ha prendido mi saeta de fuego ¡¡Ostras Saeta de fuego!! El dragón prendió mi Saeta de fuego… ¿No pillan el chiste? Menudo público ¬¬ (se va indignado a la sala común de Gryffindor donde lo quieren y lo aman y las chicas jóvenes lo desean con fines reproductivos)

-SOY EL PO AMO –grita Harry mientras todos le aplauden- Voy a abrir el huevo. ¡¡AAARG!! Como chilla…

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunta Ron alarmado

-Vaya, vaya ahora que soy famoso y la gente me quiere me hablas –dice Harry orgulloso de su fama y su valía.

-Si por qué creo que alguien quiere matarte y si mueres como soy tu mejor amigo seguro que me has dejado algo en el testamento. Es que ser pobre es una mierda. –se sincera Ron.

-Bueno pues volvemos a ser amigos –dice Harry contento de tener a alguien más en su club de fans

La mañana siguiente en el Gran Comedor engordando como cerdos: Harry, eres deprimente ¿Crees que vas a enamorar a Cho llenándote el jersey de zumo como un niño pequeño? Das pena, las mujeres no son lo tuyo, ni las mujeres ni las normas, ni dejar de decir mentiras, ni organizar asociaciones secretas en contra de los decretos de enseñanza… En fin Potter, que Dolores Umbridge te daría una Juanola para que como mínimo tu aliento estuviera fresco, pero creo que no te la mereces, sigue intentándolo.

-Rita Skeeter dice que me ligo a todo bicho viviente -Grita Hermione escandalizada-¡¡Eso no es verdad!! Yo no salgo con Harry ni con Krum. De hecho no tengo puesto el ojo en nadie ¿Verdad Ron?

-Señor Weasley –dice un niño pequeño maltratado- le traigo un paquete para usted.

-Genial, piérdete mocoso. –dice Ron de mal humor.

-Pero hace días que no como, ni duermo, necesito ducharme… -replica el joven con cara de pena.

-QUE TE PIERDAS…

-Ron –pregunta Hermy escandalizada- ¿Ese crió es tu esclavo?

-La gente hace cosas increíbles por mi autógrafo –afirma Harry.

-Esto es un vestido… es para Ginny –dice Ron.

-No es para ti –aclara Hermione- hay que dotar a la película de algún elemento cómico.

En la clase de iniciación al baile que en el libro nunca tuvo lugar y que se inventan en la película…

-Sois todos un montón de babeantes y bobos babuinos. –Dice McGonagall nerviosa- Yo a mi edad ya no tendría que bailar, pero el director me lo ha pedido y… bueno pues ¡¡No me miréis así entre Albus y yo no hay nada!! Uhmm… están todos demasiado atentos, para que dejen de mirarme diré alguna cosa cursi así como… dentro de cada mujer hay un cisne y dentro de cada hombre un león. Caramba las comparaciones con animales no son lo mío. Eh… Weasley (rugido de león sugerentemente sensual) GGRRR You're so sexy. Baila conmigo. Pon tu mano en mi cintura, o lo que queda de ella, así, aunque si quieres bajar hasta mis posaderas te dejo… ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Estoy cumpliendo mi fantasías erótica número 1.200 Soy tan feliz. Ahora deslizaré suavemente la mano de Weasley debajo de mi falda…

Y ahora vemos un montón de secuencias con música cutre de fondo seguidas. Dolores Umbridge las comentará para vosotros.

Escena 1: Neville: Amo bailar y mis amigos piensan que soy rarito.

Escena2: ¿Por qué las chicas siempre van en grupo? Incluso al baño (Harry, ese es un gran misterio de la naturaleza que es mejor que siga siendo un misterio) y ¿porque de fondo todo el mundo baila? ¿Por qué no me puedo enfrentar a un dragón ahora? ¿Por qué todas las chicas me miran mal? ¿Tendrá razón Dolores?

Escena 3: Hagrid love Madame Maxime. Madame Maxime love comer migas de pan de la barba de Hagrid.

Escena 4: Hola, soy Víctor Krum y estoy cachas. Hermione: leo en todas partes.

Y acaba la música y con ella las escenas y estamos de nuevo en el Gran Comedor (nos pasamos allí media película engordando) solo que en esta ocasión hacemos los deberes con un muy sexy profesor de pociones grrrr… que no me entere yo que ese culito pasa hambre…

Los gemelos se pasan notas diciendo a Ron que el también es un desastre en eso del amor y Ron se mosquea ante la habilidad de sus hermanos para conseguir pareja sin hacer el ridículo.

-Hermione tu eres chica. –dice Ron

-¿NO JODAS? –Grita ella ofendida- ¿HAS NECESITADO CUATRO PELICULAS PARA DARTE CUENTA? ¿Lo has deducido tu solito o has necesitado ayuda? Ron Weasley tengo pareja, ¡¡fastídiate!!

Y Snape espachurra con su gracia y su estilo que solo él posee a los alumnos Gryffindor (Esta escena aunque inventada tengo que decir que merece la sonrisa de Dolores)

En la Lechucería…

-Cuidado mocoso insolente –Grita Cho- ¡Las escaleras están llenas de mierda de lechuza! ¿Qué? No te entiendo, habla bien niñato. ¿Qué quieres que vaya al baile contigo? ¡JA! Osea, con lo buena que estoy ya tengo pareja ¡Fastídiate! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te he roto el corazón?

En la Sala Común…

-Me ha roto el corazón –dice Harry.

-Le he pedido a Fleur que venga al baile conmigo y he hecho el ridículo de mi vida, en fin. Mira Harry por allí van las gemelas… ¿Pero no se supone que una de ellas era de Ravenclaw? Entonces… ¿Qué hacen aquí, en la Sala común de GRYFFINDOR, las dos? (los guionistas aturden a Ron con una sartén)

Más tarde…

-¡¡QUE ALGUIEN ME MATE!! –Grita Ron probándose su túnica- Parezco mi tía abuela Tessy, huelo a mi tía abuela Tessy. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Y porque Harry va tan guapo? ¿Siempre tengo que ser yo el pringado? NO ES JUSTO

En el vestíbulo…

-Hola, somos las gemelas y vamos vestidas de Indias, si se que es estúpido y que se supone que deberíamos ir tan fashions como las demás que llevan unos pedazo vestidos de marca que lo flipas, pero nosotras somos más cool.

-Hola Potter- dice McGonagall- ¿Ha visto al director? Bueno, si no que sepas que tienes que bailar delante de todo el colegio. Si, se me había olvidado decírtelo… Weasley lleva una túnica de las que llevaban los mozos de mi tiempo… GRRR (Ron se va corriendo)

-Soy la princesita del cuento y voy de rosa cuando se supone que tendría que ir de azul –dice Hermione poniendo cara de "soy lo más guapo que sale en este plano". Dolores pasa de comentar tu cursilería.

-Yo soy su acompañante y parezco un soldado pederasta –dice Víctor sonriendo.

Y por fin llega la hora del baile, y que decir que Harry hace el ridículo. Y ahora se confirma una de mis teorías que hace cuatro películas que estoy deseando ver… ¡¡Entre Dumbledore y Minerva hay amor!! Que bonitooo. (Dolores llora un poquito) También vemos que Filch ama a su gata, y que Sexy-Sevy no baila porque espera a que yo llegue (me es muy fiel) Neville es un crack del baile y Moody más que bailar prefiere seguir emborrachándose.

Y después de este vals tan bonito y romántico… ¡¡El desmadre!! Para todos menos para nuestros héroes que están amargados en un rincón y parecen unas marujas de pueblo que critican a todo el mundo.

-¿Has visto a Malfoy? –Critica Harry- va muy sexy, pero el modelito de Pansy Parkinson es realmente cutre.

-Yo prefiero criticar a Víctor Krum –dice Ron- es un cabeza hueca.

-Nosotras queremos bailar y hemos escogido a los dos más pelmazos del curso –dicen las gemelas amargadas.

-La cabeza me da vueltas, parezco una adolescente tonta –comenta Hermione haciéndose la princesita de cuento y dando una vuelta con las manos en la cabeza y abriendo la boca con expresión de "estoy flipando in colors" - ¿Está cañón Víctor verdad? GGRR… esos musculitos… ¡¡Veniros de botellón con nosotros!!

-No –dice Ron- Krum es un pederasta, ese quiere algo más que amistad, quiere sex… perdón, no lo puedo decir solo lo puedo insinuar que si lo oyen los niños pequeños me la cargo…

-AARRGG!! –Hermione grita y llora.

En el dormitorio Harry vuelve a tener sueños con hombres en cueros…

Más tarde sobre el famoso puente colgante…

-¿Has descifrado el enigma de tus huevos? –Pregunta Hermione- Del huevo, perdón en singular que si no parece que estamos hablando de otra cosa. No te creas, Víctor es solo físico.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –dice Harry pensando que su amiga ha perdido la inocencia.

-No, me refiero que no es muy locuaz, vamos que me ve estudiar y es muy molesto, sabes porque yo amo que sepan que soy lista e inteligente, me encanta que me miren cuando estudio como si fuera un cuadro de un museo y que me admiren por mi inteligencia sobrehumana y por mis conocimientos…

-¡¡Estoy bueno!! –Grita Cedric- Oye Potter, te voy a dar un consejo peaso guarro. Vete a tomar un baño, que ya hace cuatro películas que no pisas una ducha y empieza a ser insoportable pasear a tu lado… ¡¡Chicas queredme!! ¡¡Hay Cedric para todas!!

Y nos marean pasándonos al baño donde lo único interesante que vemos es que Harry es tan sexy que liga hasta con los fantasmas (y además que los fantasmas son pervertidos…) y que el pobre no se quita las gafas ni para limpiarse detrás de las orejas.

-Yo vengo siempre para ver a la gente bañándose en pelotas –confiesa Myrtle en exclusiva para los lectores de mi rinconcito- Especialmente a Cedric que está buenorro el chaval, me encanta cuando se queda sin burbujas y puedo verle los… (No reproduciremos el resto por seguridad infantil. Disculpen las molestias)

Después nos trasladamos a la biblioteca por donde teníamos que pasar obligatoriamente si tenemos en cuenta de que Harry es amiga de Hermione y todo eso…

-Hola pringados –grita Moody- McGonagall os quiere en su despacho, especialmente a Weasley…

En la segunda prueba…

-Soy el po amo en Herbologia -dice Neville orgulloso de si mismo

-NO ESTOY TENSO –Grita Harry, de repente llega una ráfaga de viento que tira al suelo al protagonista, rígido como una tabla de planchar

-Bueno, ¿se me oye? –Dice Dumbledore- Anoche un cleptómano sustrajo algo a los campeones y lo tiró al lago.

-UPS –piensa Harry- espero que no sean mis calzoncillos con dibujos de los teletubbies… Me meto las branquialgas en la boca ¡PUAJ! Que asco, ¡¡Profesor Moody no me empuje!! ¿Qué me pasa? Soy un niño-pez pero en famoso ¡¡Voy a hacer una pirueta para que todo el mundo me pueda admirar!!

Harry se pasea por el lago con las gafas puestas…

-ARRG –Grita Fleur Delacour- ¡¡Que bichos más feos, no soporto su fealdad! (se desmaya y no acaba la prueba)

Y aquí llega todo el dilema que tiene un héroe una vez cada cuatro películas ¿A cual de mis dos amigos prefiero?

-Bueno –filosofa Potter- A CHO! OH, no que me partió el corazón. Entonces ¿A Ron o a Hermione? Hermione me hace los deberes pero no sabe tanto de Quidditch como Ron… ¿Y esa nenita? Parece guapa… jujujuju pues también me la quedo, venga me voy (se larga nadando) ¡¡OH estos bichejos me atacan!! Dejaré que mis amigos se vayan para que puedan contar lo valiente que fui salvándoles la vida. Me muero… veo una luz ¡OH! No, yo soy el prota no puedo morir de una manera tan estupida. (Sale del agua)

-HARRY TE AMO- Grita Fleur besándole- Y a ti también (se dirige a Ron) aunque McGonagall ya me ha advertido que no intente nada contigo…

-HARRY eres un héroe –Grita Hermione

-Enga escuchadme –dice Dumbledore cansado tomando una… Juanola- Diggory ha ganado pero como Potter es el protagonista pos le dejamos segundo.

Más tarde por los terrenos.

-Potter –dice Bartemius Crouch Padre- Tú no tienes familia, debes sufrir mucho. Yo tenía un hijo muy sexy que hacía cosas raras con la lengua y lo envié a Azkaban.

-BARTEMIUS! –Grita Moody- ¿Intentas que Potter trabaje en el Ministerio? Eso no te lo puedo permitir. ¡¡Es explotación infantil!! (Saca la lengua, Bartemius Crouch padre se queda flipando y Moody grita) ¡¡YO NO ESTOY LOCO!!

Nos vamos a la cabaña de Hagrid dónde escuchamos el nuevo single de la película…

-Escuchad –Grita Ron- este es el nuevo single, ya estamos hartos del "Víctor te amo" además ese himno ya no va dirigido a mi, sino para Hermione y se estaba haciendo pesado… El nuevo single es: Hogwarts, Hogwarts somos amigos quiero aprender de ti…

-OH –Grita Harry- ¡¡El explotador infantil ha muerto! Me voy al Harry –móvil a contárselo a papi Dumbly.

En el despacho del tan amado director.

-Dejen de hablar de contrabando de alumnos –advierte Moody- porque Potter está espiando.

-Bueno pues que entre y se atiborre de licor de regaliz que no salía en el libro.

-¿Si, es necesario? –Pregunta Potter- es que prefiero mirar en esa vasija y caerme dentro. De hecho pienso que queda poco claro en la película porque teniendo en cuenta de que hay muchos pardillos que van al cine sin leerse el libro… no creo que entiendan nada de lo que es un pensadero… En fin, ¡¡Mírenme!! Estoy dentro de un pensadero y soy transparente. ¿Ese es Karkarov? ¡Que desmejorado y que look tan poco cool!

-Hola, soy Karkarov y soy el chivato de esta toma –dice Karkarov presentándose- Se supone que esto pasó hace un montón de años pero sin embargo ¡¡todos estáis igual!! En fin, a lo que iba: Rosier, Rookwood y Snape son gente mala.

-Tío –dice Bartemius Crouch padre aburrido y hastiado de su trabajo- Me aburres mucho ¿Algún cotilleo más??

-Si –dice Karkarov mirando su blog de notas de cotilleos- Tengo uno que te va a dejar más helado que los cubitos de hielo

-¿Si? –dice irónico Bartemius Crouch padre- ¡¡Sorpréndeme!!

-Yo pasaba por aquí –dice Barty Crouch hijo saliendo de entre la gente- ¿A que también estoy bueno me ponga lo que me ponga? ¿Eh? Porque estoy muy sexy y no llevo chaqueta de cuero.

-BARTY CROUCH… (Toma aire)

-OOHH!! –grita Rita Skeeter con un desmejorado peinado.

-¿Qué? –Dice el padre- YO NO ¡¡SOLTADME!!

-HIJO… -termina Karkarov.

-UPS, Sabía que no tenia que haber venido –dice Barty Crouch Hijo, el sex-símbol de esta película- Voy a huir en dirección contraria (se cae sobre un montón de papeles cuidadosamente ordenados)

-NO los pienso volver a ordenar –dice el elfo que se había pasado la noche colocándolos.

-¿Qué pasa? –Dice Barty Crouch hijo- ¿Por qué todos me metéis mano? ¡¡Soltadme!! PADRE, PADRE, me están metiendo mano porque soy uno de los sex-simbols de la película.

-Lo siento –dice Bartemius Crouch padre- pero estoy teniendo una crisis de amnesia y que yo recuerde no tengo ningún hijo…

-AAARRGGG –grita Barty Crouch hijo sacando la lengua- Tu no me querrás pero Dolores si.

Harry sale del pensadero…

-OH –confiesa a Dumbledore- ¿Qué pasó con el hijo de Crouch? Es un sex simbol y más cuando va con cueros… Yo suelo soñar mucho con el.

-Mira Harry -contesta Dumbledore- creo que te has confundido, te quiero mucho y eso pero no tenemos tan buena relación como para que me cuentes las guarradas que sueñas por la noche…

Y Harry abandona el despacho de Dumbledore de mal humor y desnutrido, cuando se encuentra en un pasillo oscuro con Karkarov y Snape.

-Mira esto –dice Karkarov mostrando su brazo- ¡¡¡No me digan que no me parezco al policía de la película "Gigoló"!!! Solo que él mostraba su "espagueti" a todas horas y yo muestro mi brazo. (Lo esconde y se va)

-Potter- dice Snape- Otra vez nos vuelven a dejar solos en un pasillo oscuro, como en la película anterior, ¿recuerda?

¡¡Lo que Dolores daría por ser Harry en ese momento!! En un pasillo oscuro sin nadie que moleste y con un armario de pociones abierto donde Sevy y yo podríamos escondernos a jugar… ¡¡Dolores!! No digas esto que hay gente que lo lee y ¿Qué van a pensar de ti? NO ME DICHO NADA... (ggrrr… Snape y yo en el armario de pociones… es tentador y altamente erótic… ¡¡NADA!!)

-Bueno Potter- prosigue Snape- Que pena que no te murieras en el lago. Mira voy a darte una clase sobre plantas, aunque ya se que eres amigo de Longbottom. Mira ahora bajo de la escalera y se ver un primer plano de mi culito. ¿A que parezco peligroso con un botecito en la mano? Es veritaserum. Se lo pondré a Dolores en el zumo para que confiese cual de todos los sex-símbol le gustan más, si soy yo, Lucius, Barty, Cedric…

Y después de tanto esperar llega la tercera prueba con una música que mola un montón. (Ya que habían contratado la orquestra pues había que aprovecharla ¿no?)

-Yo también soy guay- dice Amos Diggory- ¡¡Mi hijo está bueno!! Tan guapo es y tan poco se parece a mí que a veces dudo que sea hijo mío…

Entre el público: Somos las nenitas de Beauxbatons y bailamos requetebién…

-Bueno, -dice Dumbledore- ¿Falta mucho para que esta película acabe? Me dicen que un ratito y ya no puedo hablar más…

Pues no te preocupes, tomate una Juanola y… ¡¡refresca tu garganta!! Y cuando Dumbledore lo hizo habló a su publico que no le prestó mucha atención y luego se volvió a los campeones…

-Un cambio de ultima hora –dijo Dumbledore- se que en el libro Ludo Bagman, un hombre que no sale en la película, os decía que habría monstruos y cosas de esas, pues bien ahora que no porque nos quedan pocos efectos especiales así que, en vez de monstruos que os puedan matar diremos que "os podéis perder a vosotros mismos dentro del laberinto" Así es como más misterioso ¿no? Venga pues ¡¡A morir se ha dicho!!

-POTTER –dice Moody- ahora el chivato soy yo y es por allí…

-OH –dice Potter emocionado- incluso los profesores son miembros de mi club de fans.

-¿Qué? –Piensa Dumbledore viendo que bien se llevan Moody y Harry- Aquí hay señora Norris encerrada…

Y tampoco voy a extenderme mucho en la descripción de los acontecimientos del laberinto, porque tampoco son muy interesantes: Fleur medio muere, Krum va drogado por un porro tranquilizante que le había regalado Karkarov y Cedric sigue creyéndose el más guapo de todos. Bueno, luego Harry y Cedric corren juntos y como Harry es el héroe pues a él no se le enredan las plantitas como sería lo más lógico porque es más pequeño y pesa menos, en fin ya sabemos que piensa Harry en este momento:

-OH –piensa Potter- Las plantitas van a matar a Cedric, uno de los sex-simbols de este film ¿Qué hago? Claro, esta es una prueba para que demuestre que realmente merezco ser el protagonista y que tengo unos sentimientos super nobles y molo mazo, así que lo salvaré y todo el mundo podrá admirarme por lo buena persona que soy. Venga, ¡Toquemos la copa juntos!

En el Cementerio…

-MOLA, -Grita Cedric- la copa es un traslador ¿Quién es ese tan feo? OH, un rayo verde (se muere)

Si, se que pensáis chicas, muchas de vosotras llorasteis en el cine a lágrima viva (yo no, soy más de Sevy y Barty lo admito) pero en honor a todas aquellas a las que Cedric les parezca mazirrozo haremos un minuto de silencio.

-NO –Grita Potter- me atrapan en esta tumba que mola mogollón.

-¡Rápido! –Grita Voldemort- Ya tengo ganas de tomarme mi baño en el caldero anual.

-Voy a decir el conjuro –advierte Colagusano- pero no voy a decir exactamente las palabras del libro porque se que los fans se las saben de memoria y así se sorprenderán un poco si las cambio. Yo mientras me corto la mano pero como si nada ¿eh? Que no parezca que me estoy desangrando y no suelto ni una sola lágrima. ¡¡Niños por si acaso no lo hagáis en casa!!

-OH, RENAZCO -Grita Voldemort- Más que una serpiente parezco un pez… ¿Y porque mis ojos son azules? ¿Los de efectos especiales y maquillaje no se leyeron mi descripción? ¡OH! Mi varita, como la he echado de menos. Colagusano échame tu brazo. ¡Este no pardal, el otro! Mira que eres incompetente, venga vete a un lado a desangrarte que ahora llegan mis fieles mortifagos. ¡¡Mortífagos!! Volvéis a llevar esos conos tan cutres de Semana Santa. Bueno, estoy decepcionado así que voy a haceros un poquito de daño pasándoos mi huesuda mano por la cara. ¡Y tu Malfoy! Con lo sex símbol que eres me extraña que no vinieras a buscarme para que echara maldiciones a los miembros de algún concurso de belleza, aunque claro, no lo necesitas con esa carita…

-Perdonadme, pero ahora que me quitaré la máscara seré mucho más guapo y peligroso todavía -responde Malfoy leal al señor tenebroso ya que el nunca ha abandonado la vía tenebrosa.

-¡¡Ya me estoy desangrando!! –grita Colagusano.

-Pues como soy un buen Lord Oscuro te regalo una mano nueva para que todos vean lo bueno que Voldemort es. ¿Y este chico? Le meteré mi pie en tó el ojo.

-¡No hagas eso! –advierte Potter.

-Potter –dice Voldie haciendo memoria- no me acordaba de que estabas aquí si llegas a estar calladito podrías haberte salvado, pero ahora que te veo pues recordaré de que han ido las cuatro películas anteriores bla, bla, bla Lily Potter y el amor, bla, bla, bla ahora puedo tocarte. ¡Venga Harry! Pon el dedo como si fueramos los de E.T. ¿No? Pos te tocaré esta carita bonita…

(Harry grita como un poseso)

-Ya está bien –dice Lord Voldemort- Vamos a dar a la película la emoción que se merece, nos batiremos en duelo. Potter ¡recoge tu varita! y hazme una reverencia para que mis mortífagos puedan ver tu trasero. Ten una maldición cortesía de Lord Voldemort: ¡Crucio! ¿Duele? Yo es que nunca he muerto. Pero te voy a matar ¿sabes? Suplícame que te mate y yo que soy compasivo (mortifagos ríen) y caballero (mortifagos se descojonan) ¿De que os reís? POTTER, ¡no seas cobarde! (con voz de chiquito de la calzada) Pecador de la pradera, cobarde… Y ahora diré un par de frases de desquiciado y psicópata: Mírame a la cara cuando te mate, quiero ver como la luz desaparece en tus ojos, ¡¡Que poeta que estoy hecho!! (mortifagos lloran de emoción ante el arte de su señor)

-¿Si? –Harry se arma de valor y quiere dar miedo- Pues… ¡¡Tú lo has querido!! (Harry se cree muy valiente por desafiar al Lord Oscuro… Pobre Harry, ¡¡va a morir!!) Las varitas hacen buenas migas y Voldemort asustado pone cara de estreñido.

-Venga hijo, salva el pellejo y ¡¡HUYE!! –grita James Potter- ese es el autentico espíritu Gryffindor: es más valiente quien antes huye.

Y Harry abandona el cementerio dejando a Voldemort con dos palmos de nariz (juju, caramba con la nariz chafada que tiene me parece que esa no ha sido la expresión más formal…)

-YUJUU, estamos contentos –grita el público otra vez en Hogwarts.

-SSNIIIFF, dejadme llorando aquí con el cadáver de Cedric –grita Harry. Mientras Fleur se desmaya.

-Venga, Harry –dice Dumbledore- No te abraces a Cedric en público o se creerán que sois más que amigos… ¡¡OH!! Si está muerto, esto dificulta la situación…

-El me pidió que trajera su cadáver.

-Pero ¿¿si estaba muerto como puedo pedirte algo?? –Pregunta Dumbledore confuso- Bueno me lo explicarás más tarde en tu cuarto.

-NOOOOOO –grita Amos Diggory- El era mi pequeño sex-simbol.

-Ahora vente conmigo Potter- dice Moody sacando la lengua.

En el tétrico despacho de Moody…

-Por fin estamos solos –dice Moody con voz sugerente- Dime, ¿Qué tal es el señor oscuro? ¿Está bueno? ¿Está cachas? ¿Tiene los ojos azules? ¿Qué me dices? Si que debe estar bueno entonces… ¿Y había con él mortifagos sexys en el cementerio?

-No, en realidad ahora se iban a un karaoke… -dice Harry- aunque sospecho que el malo de la peli es usted.

-Pues si, MUAHAHAHAHA –lo reconoce ""Moddy"" – Yo soy el malo ¿Maravillosas criaturas los dragones verdad?? Es que soy un actor genial, me merezco un oscar a la mejor interpretación ¡¡Yo he amañado el torneo!! Soy el po amo y ¿A que no se ha notado? Solo te dije como pasar la primera prueba, te empujé al lago en la segunda y te indiqué el camino en la tercera… ¡¡Además el Señor Oscuro me ama!! Trae aquí tu sangrecita para que la pruebe… ¿No? Entonces, no me queda otro remedio que matarte…

-Estamos aquí para salvar al protagonista de la película –dicen entrando en el despacho Dumbledore, McGonagall y Snape.

-Uff… tengo una suerte –dice Harry aliviado.

-Bueno –aclara el director de Hogwarts- este no es Moody, el verdadero Moody está en ese baúl. ¡¡OH!! ¡Moody está evolucionando como un pokemon!

-BARTY CROUCH HIJO!! –Gritan todos- ¡¡Uno de los sex simbols de la peli!!

Y ahora Dolores tiene el placer de presentarles (redoble de tambores) una de las conversaciones más estupidas de toda la historia de Harry Potter… Se ve que los guionistas no pusieron mucho empeño porque creyeron que después de dos horas de film la gente ya estaría dormida… No pensaron en Dolores y en el efecto antisomnifero de las Juanolas.

-Yo tengo la marca enseñame la tuya –dice Barty con cara de psicópata.

-Tu brazo Harry –dice Dumbledore. OH! Dos brazos con marcas feas…

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa? –Pregunta Barty Crouch poniendo una inmensa cara de niño feliz- Lord Voldemort ha regresado –Y entonces pone cara de intenso placer y saca la lengua.

-Lo siento señor no puede evitarlo –Dice Harry- Se que era mi deber como héroe, pero es que tampoco me pagan tanto ¿sabe?

-Llamad a Azkaban –dice Dumbledore- Les falta un prisionero.

-Seré recibido como un héroe –Grita Barty Coruch.

-OK, como tu quieras, pero para mi un héroe es algo así como… -Dumbledore piensa- Alguien como Harry.

Un, un, un momento… A ver, en el libro a Barty lo mataba un dementor… ¿Quién es el demente que ha cambiado el final? Aunque bien pensado… mejor así ¿Verdad Barty? Ya sabes, si te persiguen siempre tienes un hueco en el despacho de la próxima directora de Hogwarts, es decir, Yo: Dolores Jane Umbridge, Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts.

Y está escena me encanta: Severus poniendo la varita sobre el moflete de Barty. ¡¡No os peleéis por mi amor!! ¡¡Dolores os quiere a los dos!! En fin… esta película es agotadora y parece que no se acaba nunca.

En el Gran Comedor…

-Como deciros esto… Diggory la ha palmado…

En el cuarto de Harry…

-De pequeño tenia complejo de pirómano y quemé las cortinas y medio colegio –desvela Dumbledore- Pero eso ya pasó, vengo a explicar lo que no se haya entendido de la película. ¿Los de las varitas? Era priori Incantatem… ¿Aclarado con eso? ¡¡Nos vemos en la quinta entrega Harry!! Por cierto Harry… ¿Por qué me he pasado media película sin gafas?

Y los actores aún tienen ánimos para seguir abrazándose y despidiéndose y Fleur besa a Ron y Krum acosa un poquito a Hermione.

-¿A que me vais a escribir mucho? –pregunta Hermione.

-No, Hogwarts no es normal, aquí siempre pasa algo –aclara Ron- Me pregunto que maravillosa y estupenda profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras tendremos el próximo año…

-Bueno, -contesta Harry a Hermione confuso- yo si te voy a escribir, pero se supone que en el quinto libro yo no recibo ninguna carta.

-¡¡Pero Harry!! –Grita esta- ¿Aún no has aprendido nada de estas cuatro películas? Los guionistas no se leen el libro, ¡¡y menos el quinto que es el más gordo!!

FIN!!

Bueno, si habéis llegado hasta aquí, permitid que os de la enhorabuena, habéis leído nada más ni nada menos que 26 páginas del Word. Ahora he estados estos días sin hacer nada más que esto porque pronto se estrena la quinta entrega y como este año he tenido que prepararme para los exámenes de la Selectividad pos no he podido actualizar, pero ahora ya los he aprobado y me he dedicado estos días a escribir la critica a la cuarta película para que podáis ir a ver la quinta sabiendo lo que Dolores dijo de las entregas anteriores.

En fin, de todo corazón (rosa como los platos con gatitos que tengo en mi despacho) espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis algún review (o si no os envío a la Brigada Inquisitorial) Por cierto ¿ya habéis visto a la maravillosa actriz que me da vida en la próxima película? Seguro que lo hará genial (guiño un ojo) Bueno mis pequeños seres híbridos, no olviden su paquete de Juanolas al cine ¿eh? Se despide cordialmente.

_Dolores Jane Umbridge._

Subsecretaria del Ministro de Magia

Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts

Directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.


End file.
